Touch of an Angel
by BigBadWolfTardis
Summary: When Martha Jones is touched by a Weeping Angel, she finds herself in the basement of Henricks' department store in 2005. Left to travel with a Doctor she never met and a Rose that she just can't hate, will Martha be able to get back to her Doctor, or is that man just a figment of her imagination now, a future that will never happen? A rewrite of Seasons 1 and 2 to include Martha.
1. Touch Of An Angel

**Hello! Yep! ANOTHER ONE : ) And, yay, another Doctor Who one : ) This one was inspired by a story called 'All The Stories We Never Told'. OK, so, the first chapter is obviously based on the events just before Blink, whilst the ending is back in season 1, with Rose. I'm really looking forward to seeing where this story takes us, and I hope anyone that reads this will too. Also please remember that Doctor Who is not mine, and that this story is not linked in anyway to my Craig Tyler stories or my Ten/Gwen story (Which, if anybody cares, can be found on my homepage so pretty please go take a look at them)**

**And so without further ado, here we go, Touch of an Angel... Yay!**

**...**

**Touch Of An Angel**

With a loud grinding noise and a gust of wind which scattered some fallen leaves and discarded rubbish, a large blue police box landed in the garden of an abandoned house, and two figures stepped out.

The first one, a man with wild brown hair wearing a brown suit with blue pinstripes, turned to his companion, a beautiful dark skinned woman with black hair tied into a ponytail wearing blue jeans and a reddish brown leather jacket, with a bright grin on his face.

'London! 2007, 23rd of September, and it is a… Saturday! Brilliant, I love Saturdays!' the man beamed in delight. The woman rolled her eyes fondly at him, a bright smile on her own face, but it slowly faded as she took in their surroundings.

The police box had appeared in what the woman could only describe as… a real dump! It was a spooky old house which had fallen into disrepair, surrounded by a garden overgrown with ivy and wild flowers and nettles. Rubbish and junk had been abandoned in the garden, and the iron gates were chained shut with a 'KEEP OUT, DANGER' sign hanging upon them.

'And we've landed in the gardens of…' the man started to say.

'A right dump' the woman cut in. The man turned to her, with a playful scowl on his face.

'Now Martha, never judge a book by its cover!' he waved a playfully reproachful finger in the woman's, Martha's, face.

'Oh come on Doctor, you can't serious want to stop here!' Martha exclaimed, gesturing around at the rundown house and grounds.

'I can and I do. There's something funny about this house, time distortions and energies, and they all converge on this spot, this day, so we are here to investigate!' the man, the Doctor, grinned at her, and Martha rolled her eyes in annoyance as without waiting for a reply, the Doctor headed off towards the front door, going through it and tearing down some ivy in the process.

Martha scowled. The whole of time and space at their disposal… and they come to a creepy old house that probably could only be fixed using a bulldozer… nice! Shaking her head, Martha hurried off after him.

…

As he crossed the threshold of the house, the Doctor shivered slightly. The time distortions were worse inside; he could feel them, in his guts. He shivered again.

He was a Time Lord, the last of the Time Lords, and that meant that he had to protect time itself, no easy feat. And because time in this spot was bending into impossible patterns, it was his duty to investigate, and put a stop to whatever was causing it.

Looking around, the Doctor saw exactly what he expected. A rundown all house. The floorboards were rotted and creaking, there was little to no furniture, the windows were all coated in grime and mud, and everything was covered in dust. The Doctor turned back towards the way he had come in, seeing Martha looking around, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips.

'You sure about this, the whole place looks like it'll come down any minute' Martha shook her head at him.

'I really wanna know' he winked at her, heading off into one of the rooms, his sonic screwdriver in hand.

'What am I meant to do?' she called after him in annoyance.

'You could go check upstairs if you like' the Doctor called back from the room his was in. Martha shook her head again and eyed the stairs. They didn't look very strong to her. She sighed. If she fell through them and ended up with a broken leg, she was going to take the sonic screwdriver and shove it somewhere on the Doctor that would be _very_ painful!

Nervously, Martha took the first step, breathing out a low breath when it didn't collapse beneath her. Cautiously taking the next one, she eventually made it up to the second floor, only to find it in the same crumbling state as the first floor.

She steeled herself for the task at hand, the sooner they did whatever it was the Doctor wanted to do, the sooner they could go somewhere much better, preferably an intergalactic spa with space alcohol and cabana boys singing for her as she relaxed in a mud bath.

Edging into the first bedroom, Martha wrinkled her nose slightly. The room was _covered_ in dust, grime, and even what appeared to be long dried up _blood_. She shivered. No, it wasn't blood. It was a patch of damp. She let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding in. The house was seriously getting to her, setting her nerves on edge.

Concluding that there was nothing of interest in the room, Martha gladly left and ventured into the next room, only to find it as completely void of a point of interest as the last room. There was only one more room for her to check, and then hopefully they could get the hell out of there.

Shuffling into the room right at the end of the hallway, Martha stepped inside, and frowned at what stood before her. What she saw was something she definitely had _not_ expected.

It was a large stone statue, taller than her, and in the shape of an angel. It was beautiful to be honest, and Martha couldn't help but admire it. It was pale and graceful. Its hands were covering its eyes, which was very fitting. It was almost as though the angel was crying because the house was falling apart.

'A crying angel' Martha sighed as she ran her hand along the arm of it. It was positioned by the grimy window, and curiosity getting the better of her, Martha looked out to see two more of the crying angel statues placed in the garden. She didn't notice the angel behind her now peering over its hands, its eyes narrowed on her back.

Martha frowned slightly. She couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her. She couldn't see anyone in the garden, but it was there… that prickling feeling on the back of her neck, something was watching her, and she couldn't see who.

Spinning around, Martha's jaw dropped. It had moved! The statue in the room had moved! She backed away from it, before peering towards the door as the floorboard outside creaked. Thankfully there was nothing there, but when Martha turned around, she yelped and jumped back.

The angel had moved towards her, its face baring fangs now and its hand was outstretched towards her, its hands sporting claws.

'Doctor!' she cried in alarm, turning her head in the direction of the door.

'Martha?' she heard the Doctor's muffled response as she turned back.

She screamed loudly, the angel had moved again and was standing over her, reaching towards her with both arms now. Panicking, Martha stumbled backwards out of the doorway into the hall. The angel appeared in the door and froze.

'Why…' Martha frowned. She never saw it move, it just seemed to... switch, in those moments she wasn't looking at it.

'Martha!' she heard the Doctor call again.

'Doctor, there's this thing… this weird Angel thing!' she called in the direction of the stairs, keeping her eyes on the statue this time. She heard the Doctor starting on the stairs, but at that moment Martha heard a door creak open behind her, and with wide panicked eyes, she turned her back and saw another of the angel statues, the forth one in total, standing behind her, reaching out to her.

With dread filling her stomach, Martha realised her mistake almost instantly. By turning to face the angel behind her, she had taken her eyes off the angel she had been looking at.

'DOCTOR!' she screamed as she felt a pressure on her back, a finger pressed between her shoulder blades, and then Martha's world faded into darkness, the sound of the Doctor screaming her name been the last noise she heard.

…

With a sudden jolt, Martha was slammed back into reality and she gasped, opening her eyes wearily, trying to get her breathing under control. She had absolutely no idea what the hell had just happened. She had been screaming for the Doctor to save her, she remembered there was a threat, two angels if she remembered correctly, and they had had her cornered. She had felt one touch her back and then there was an unpleasant sensation at something tugging at her insides, and then… she was here… wherever _here_ was. But it was more the _how_ than the where that was bothering her.

'D…Doctor!' she called out, her throat a little harsh from the awful pressure she had felt when the angel had touched her. She got no reply.

'Doctor!' she called out again, louder this time. Still nothing. He wasn't there. The Doctor wasn't there with her. That was so NOT good. Martha's breathing soon went haywire, desperately trying to get oxygen into her panicking body.

'Ok… ok ok ok ok, calm down! Come on Martha, breath, slowly…ok' Martha said to herself, making herself calm down slightly. She just needed a plan, than everything would be fine. That was what she was telling herself anyway.

'Ok, just need a plan, that's all I need' Martha whispered to herself.

_Points of the plan_

_Number one – Find out where you are_

_Number Two – Find the Doctor_

_Number Three – Find out how you got here_

_And Number Four – Kill the Doctor for putting you in this position in the first place._

In order to achieve the first part of her plan, Martha struggled to get to her feet, her legs feeling like jelly beneath her, and she looked around at her surroundings.

The room she found herself in was dark and grim. It looked like some kind of warehouse, no, judging by the stairs in the corner next to a set of closed lift doors, she was in a basement. Boxes and desks were scattered about in no kind of order. It was just a mess of furniture. One thing did set alarm bells off though. There were creepy mannequins that were wearing slightly out of date clothes but not too different to the styles of 2007. Maybe two or three years old, tops.

'Oooo…kay' Martha drew the word out, similar to how the Doctor usually did. She immediately reached the conclusion that she was in a shop's basement, but which shop, and not which brand but more the actual shop's location, was still evading her, which sadly was the information that was she most concerned for at that moment.

Suddenly the sound of the lift doors opening met her ears, causing Martha to jump violently. At least that meant that the shop was still in use and wasn't some abandoned shop she had got in somehow. She scooted back into the shadows to avoid being seen as a figure came out of the lift into the basement.

It was a girl, a girl in either her late teens or early twenties, with a head of clearly dyed blonde hair, in a pink hoodie and jeans, and was wearing a little too much make up for Martha's tastes. She had warm brown eyes and was very beautiful. Martha bet she was the type to get a LOT of male attention.

Martha knew that she had to get out, that she needed to go find the Doctor, but as the girl spoke, Martha found herself frozen in her place in the shadows.

'Wilson!' she called out, stepping into the dark basement and walking slowly towards where Martha was hiding. Martha remained silent, watching the girl closely. When she was out of sight, she could go up in the lift and escape unnoticed. She just needed the girl to move.

'Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson?' the girl called. Martha looked around for the man, praying that neither the girl nor this Wilson bloke wouldn't pop out and see her hiding. Getting arrest was something she did NOT need to happen today!

'You there? Look, I can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop. Wilson! Oh, come on!' she heard the girl grumble irritably. The girl sounded tired, probably she had been working all day and just wanted to go home.

Martha sighed. The girl still hadn't seen her. Clearly she wasn't a threat. But when the girl spoke again, Martha's heart stopped, her throat when dry, and her stomach fell out from under her as the girl's word met her ears.

'Hello? Hello Wilson it's Rose!' the girl, Rose, called out into the darkness.

Martha couldn't believe it.

A Londoner… a blonde… beautiful… and her name was Rose! Was it a just coincidence? _Could_ it just be a coincidence? Was that possible? It couldn't really be her could it? The girl… she couldn't be that Rose. She must just be _a_ Rose but not _the_ Rose. Not the 'Rose, Rose her name was'. Could this girl possibly be the Doctor's Rose?

No. No way. It couldn't be. The Doctor always spoke as if the girl had died, or at least, with the same tone he had used when he pretended Gallifrey hadn't been destroyed. Overwhelming desire. So Martha had eventually come to the conclusion that Rose Tyler had died in some awful way and that in an attempt to ease the pain of losing her, the Doctor pretended that she was alive somewhere but that he couldn't get to her or ever see her again, that way he didn't have to truly grief her, not if she was still alive somewhere else.

And that proved it, that settled the matter. Because even if Rose Tyler was alive or not, if she was in the afterlife or somewhere else, there was absolutely no way possible that the girl that was still there, alive and well by the looks of her and slowly coming closer and closer to the spot where she was hiding, there was no way she could possibly be the infamous Rose Tyler!

**...**

**And there's the first chapter. It's really just the prologue but it was needed to explain exactly what was happening, and so for that reason I'll be posting the first proper chapter by the end of the day : ) Now I'd really like to take a moment to tell any reader what'll be happening with this story so please bare through this note : )**

**This story will see all the episodes of Doctor Who series 1 and 2 with the addition of Martha to them, and her influence on events. And by that I don't mean that she'll be trying to turn the Doctor against Rose or anything like that. I really think that Martha is judged to harshly so this will not be a bash against her or any other character, since like real people, they all have good and bad points.**

**Also, this story will NOT be like my Craig Tyler story. I'll only be rewriting the actual episodes, and I won't be including the books or any what I like to call Own Adventures. It's just I've put a lot of thought into them for that series and they usual have a link to that plot, so I'm not going to put anything like them here.**

**And I think that's everything. I hope anybody that read this beginning enjoyed it and will stay tuned for the rest of the story. First part of 'Rose' will be up today, not too sure how often I'll be posting after that. Please leave me a review telling me if it was good or bad, just please phrase it kindly, remember... 'No need to be rude in reviews' hehe. See ya later : )**


	2. Rose, The Wrong Doctor

**Whoa, not a bad response for the first chapter on the first day! So here's the second chapter, as promised, double update day, yay : ) So I hope you enjoy this and please remember that Doctor Who is not mine. Hope you enjoy : )**

**...**

**Rose**

** Rose, The Wrong Doctor**

Martha felt her face morph into a stony glare as the girl came closer.

How could she do that? This girl, she was possibly the same girl the Doctor spoke so fondly of but with such pain, Rose _bloody_ Tyler, and here she was! Living her life, no doubt with a new man in toe!

She was going about her life whilst the Doctor went on in misery, pain even, and here she was! How selfish could she be! If she wasn't hiding, Martha might have stormed over to her and gave her a piece of her mind.

She cared deeply about the Doctor… in fact recently she was thinking it may even be love that she felt for him, but as much as that love filled her heart, it also hurt her so badly. The Doctor _never_ noticed her. He was too caught up in _Rose_. And no matter how brilliant she could be, the Doctor made it pretty clear; despite not even meaning too, without even saying, that Rose would always be better than her.

She began to see red. Rose may have been a good companion, maybe even a good friend at one point too, but SHE would never just abandon him like that, would NEVER let him suffer like he had been since Rose had, apparently, abandoned him for her own life. And that was why she had come to resent, maybe even hate the girl. Because the Doctor clearly loved her, but she was selfish enough to just dump him and go on her merry way. Martha had felt sorry for her when she thought the girl was dead, but now that she knew she wasn't, she couldn't help but feel pure loathing for Rose.

She had just… _abandoned_ the Doctor! And where had it even got the girl anyway? Working in a shop, that's where! What type of life was that stacked against travelling through time and space with an incredible man like the Doctor? No life at all!

She felt herself take half a step towards the unsuspecting blonde woman to go throttle her, or at the least tell her exactly how low she was, hell her eyes were glaring daggers at her, before she stopped herself and chewed on her tongue in annoyance. She shook her head. Other than suspicion, strong as it may be, Martha had no proof that this was the same Rose. This could just be a huge coincidence, and this girl may have no connection to Rose Tyler.

And at that moment it didn't really matter who she was, what mattered now was how close she was to Martha now in the dark basement. She was close enough for Martha to touch, yet still the blonde had yet to notice her. But if she came much closer, she bump into the woman hiding in the shadows, and the end result was Martha getting arrested and landed in jail. No! If Rose wanted to abandon the Doctor, fine, but _she_ wouldn't! And by hell she was NOT going to let Rose dragged _her_ from the Doctor too!

Martha tried to take a step back, anxious to get away from her, but she shut her eyes tight in dread, because as she did take that step back, she knocked one of the mannequins over, causing it to hit the floor and make a loud racket. Rose whipped around at the noise, and her eyes widened as they landed on Martha, who gulped, before glaring coldly at her.

'Who are you?! It's restricted access down here! The public isn't allowed down here!' Rose looked at her suspiciously. Martha scowled slightly.

'I got lost' she quickly lied, but her voice came out much harsher than she meant it to be. She couldn't help it! This was possibly Rose Tyler! The woman that hurt the Doctor!

Rose looked slightly surprized and affronted by the coldness in her voice, before the blonde narrowed her eyes at Martha.

'What, in a shop?' she asked with a cold glare. This woman was trouble, she could smell it. She hoped it wouldn't come down to it, but if necessary she'd call security and get the woman forcibly removed from the building.

'Yes, you got problem with that?' Martha snapped angrily. She knew she was being rude but she didn't care. And if this was _Rose_, than considering what she had done to the Doctor, Martha _really_ didn't care what the girl's opinion of her was.

'I do as a matter of fact, now you need to leave or I'll have to call security, _miss_' Rose grounded the word out through gritted teeth.

She hated rude customers with a passion, and she'd had more than her fair share of them. But there was something about this woman, the coldness she was glaring at her with, the intensity of it, it was more like it was personal, but for the life of her, Rose had no idea who the hell this woman was, so how could it be personal?

'Fine, I'm going' Martha hissed at her. She couldn't even stand to look at the woman that had left the Doctor so broken and knotted up inside any longer. She turned and headed towards the stairs, only to pause as a loud crashing noise rang through the darkened basement. Rose's head turned at the sound too, trying to spot the source of it, but like Martha, she couldn't see anything.

'Is that someone mucking about?' Rose called. Just how many people had broken in down here?! She spun around to face Martha.

'Who's that, one of ya mates? Ya bloke? Who else is here?' Rose demanded. Martha glared at her, who was she to interrogate her?! But she decided to humour the heartless girl that shattered the Doctor's hearts.

'I've no idea, and I don't appreciate being interrogated, least of all by _you_' Martha spat at her. Rose glared coldly at her, before she turned around as there was another loud clattering noise.

'Hello! Who's there? Who is it?' she called again. Martha frowned when nobody replied. What the hell was going on here?

Neither of the two woman noticed that the shadow of a figure was moving behind them, moving on its own accord. As Rose took a step towards the noise, Martha's head turned slightly as she heard a low creaking noise behind them, and her jaw dropped.

There, standing not three feet from them; was a large white plastic mannequin, dressed in a black suit, and it was walking robotically towards them. But it was just a plastic dummy, how the hell could it be moving?

'What the hell?!' she cried out in alarm, taking a quick step back from the dummy. Rose's head snapped around and she let out a small gasp of surprize at the sight of the being before them.

'First stone statues, now plastic dummies, what the hell is going on today?' Martha muttered under her breath.

'Heh... you got us, very funny' Rose said weakly, trying her best to laugh but it came out scared. Martha rolled her eyes. Clearly the girl thought it was someone's lame idea of a joke. And _this_ bimbo was the girl the Doctor had fallen for? At least _she_ could tell the difference between a bad joke and a real threat when she saw it!

The dummy made no reply, and it didn't stop advancing. Martha tensed up as two more appeared, all of them marching towards the two girls backing away up the corridor of the basement.

'Right, I've got the joke! Whose idea was this? Was it Derek's?' Rose asked, but still none of them replied, and even more of them were closing in on them now.

'Derek, is this you? You can stop it now! I said I got the joke!' Rose was yelling now, clearly close to panicking.

'It's not a joke you idiot!' Martha screamed slightly as she and Rose stepped back even more, only to find their backs against the wall. Martha winced, that was NEVER a good place to find yourself.

'Oh god!' Martha whimpered. Rose had her eyes jammed shut now, and one of the dummies was raising its hand up towards the two terrified woman, ready to strike them, when suddenly something happened that Martha had definitely NOT been expecting.

Someone, a man in a black leather jacket with shortly cropped brown hair with a rather large set of ears and a matching nose, had appeared and had grabbed Rose's hand. Rose's eyes snapped open and looked into the man's sapphire blue ones.

'Run' was all he said, and just in time, the man dragged Rose away, with Martha quickly running after the pair of them. The three of them fled up the corridor, through a fire escape, and into a second lift. All the way, the mannequins pursued them, barely an inch behind the trio.

Martha yelped slightly as one of the dummies' arms got caught in the lift door as it tried to close, and scooted back as it tried to grab her. Rose was looking at it in bewilderment, bewilderment which grew rapidly as the man tugged and twisted the arm, until it came away.

Martha gapped at it. It wasn't just some lousy costume. It was real. It was a fully solid plastic arm, a plastic arm attached to a plastic man. What the hell kind of creature was that? Maybe it was like a slab, but instead of leather, it was made of plastic instead. Or it could be something entirely different, that was more likely, since there hadn't just been a pair of them, but a whole crowd of them.

'You pulled his arm off!' Rose said in amazement.

'Yep!' the Doctor beamed at her, throwing it for her to catch, which she did.

'Plastic' he added and Martha snorted slightly. The girl may have dyed her hair blonde, but for goodness sake, surely she could tell that it was plastic. Or maybe she really was just that thick.

The man and Rose just looked at her, before Rose turned back to the man, quite frankly fed up with Martha's appalling attitude.

'Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?' she asked, trying to make sense out of the chaos.

'Why would they be students?' the man asked her curiously.

'I don't know…' Rose shrugged and Martha smirked, before she tried to rain herself in. she still didn't know that this was that Rose. And if it wasn't, she was being a right cow for no reason.

'Well, you said it! Why students?' the man replied to the blonde girl.

'Because… to get that many people dressed up and being silly… they gotta be students' Rose reasoned. Martha sighed slightly. She had to admit, it was a plausible theory, almost similar to her 'trespassing on the moon theory' when she and the Doctor had met and been attacked by the Judoon.

'That makes sense! Well done' the man nodded happily at Rose.

'Thanks' she smiled slightly in response.

'They're not students' he then went onto say.

'Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police. And that's exactly what I should be doing to you' Rose narrowed her eyes on Martha, who merely scoffed and rolled her eyes before looking pointedly away.

The man tensed up slightly. Obviously there was quite a bit of tension there. He half wondered if the two women knew each other or not. Not wanting a cat-fight to back out in the lift, he quickly looked around for something to act as a distraction.

'Who's Wilson?' he asked, it was the only thing that he could think of.

'Chief electrician' Rose turned back to him.

'Wilson's dead' he told her emotionlessly, not having the time or the patience to be kind at that moment. Not since the war… he shuddered. He refused to think about it, how empty and alone he felt without the rest of his kind…

Thankfully, for all three of them, the lift dinged to a stop and they all exited.

'That's just not funny, that's sick!' Rose was shouting at the man. Martha just shook her head. There were walking plastic people downstairs, and Rose was banging on about the niceties of some random guy. How the hell had her day come to this?!

'Hold on!' the man said as a way of response, and Martha smiled slightly. He was clearing not listening to a word Rose said.

'Mind your eyes' he said in warning, to both Martha and Rose, pulling something out of his pocket.

Suddenly Martha heard a sound that filled her with hope. A high-pitched buzzing whirring sound. There was only one thing that sounded like that; it was the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

'Doctor?' Martha called, spinning around, expecting her friend to pop out from behind her. The man's jaw dropped, and his head snapped around to her, only to see her looking around, as if looking for something.

'How did you know?' he asked, completely gobsmacked.

'How did I know what?' Martha turned back to him. Rose was looking between the two of them, intrigued and curious about the unusual exchange.

'My name' the man breathed.

'I don't know it' Martha said in confusion. The man frowned suspiciously at her, before turning back to the lift, something in his hand pointed at the control. And then there was the sound of the sonic screwdriver again. And it clicked in Martha's mind.

She felt disappointment well up inside her. She had thought for a moment that the Doctor had come to save her, that he had tracked her down, but no, it wasn't him, it was just the man in front of her… the man in front of her… the man in front of her that looked nothing like the Doctor, and had a sonic screwdriver in his head… had _the Doctor's_ sonic screwdriver in his hand.

'Oh my god! Where did you get that?' Martha demanded as the lift controls suddenly sparked, making Rose flinch but Martha barely spared her a glance. She was much more concerned by the troubling matters at hand, namely how this man had acquired a sonic screwdriver. If he had hurt the Doctor and stolen it from him she was gonna kill him!

'It's mine!' the man said defensively.

'I've had just about enough now! What the hell is going on here? Who _are_ you two?' Rose demanded to know. Neither Martha nor the man acknowledged her, the man was simply walking away, stowing the Doctor's sonic screwdriver back into the pocket of his leather jacket.

'Where did you get the Doctor's sonic screwdriver from? Did you steal it from him?' Martha demanded to know as she stormed after him.

'I've no idea what you're talking about love' the man replied curtly, quite rudely really, but considering how rude she had been since getting there; Martha was in no position to complain.

'Yeah, well I beg to differ, now tell me what the hell you've done to the Doctor!' Martha shouted at him.

'Never mind all that rubbish, who are that lot down there?!' Rose shouted even louder, drowning Martha out, much too said woman's annoyance.

'They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof' the man replied to the blonde girl.

He was putting the pieces together now. That girl, the dark one, she knew about the Doctor, but she didn't know him, and that was a massive problem. Because that meant that she had met a different version of the Doctor, probably a future one since he had no clue who she was, and that could cause a paradox if he wasn't careful. He'd have to give her the slip soon, before either of them revealed too much, or else time itself could end up crumpling around them, knotted with paradoxes. And with the Time Lord's gone, paradoxes were the LAST thing he needed.

'But… how can they…' Rose trailed off weakly, having no idea how to intake any of the stuff she had just seen.

'They'd be a great big problem if I didn't have this' the man carried on, pulling a small square device from his pocket, wiggling it excitedly. Martha's eyes widened in shock. It was a bloody bomb!

So!' the man said casually, opening up a fire door and pushing both Rose and Martha out, right outside of the building into a side alley it so happened, before he stood in the doorway, blocking their way back into the shop.

'I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! And take ya mate with you! Go and have your lovely beans on toast or fish and chip, whatever you girls like' the man smiled at them.

'Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed' he said serious now, before he shut the door in their faces. Martha scowled, and was open to push it open to chase him and demand answers, when sudden it opened again, and the man was back.

'I'm the Doctor, by the way, what're your names?' he asked with a grin as Martha's mouth dropped open and her eyes bulged out of her head.

'Rose. Rose Tyler' Rose replied, and Martha's jaw clenched. So it _was_ her! It was really her, the Doctor's Rose! Martha felt another wave of pure hatred roll through her, before she glared murderously at the blonde. The man turned to Martha expectantly.

'Martha Jones' she said stiffly, still glaring angrily at Rose, who was pointedly ignoring her. And Rose wasn't even the worst thing about this. The man had just introduced himself as the Doctor! Had he stolen the Doctor's sonic screwdriver AND his identity? Who the hell was he?!

'Nice to meet you both, now run for your lives' he beamed, before he slammed the door shut again. Rose and Martha looked at each other, more like glared at each other, before the man's words sank in.

'Come on, move it!' Martha ordered her, and she and Rose both began sprinting, dashing across the road, nearly getting hit by a taxi in the process, before they stopped, a good few feet away from the shop. Rose panted for breath, but turned and scowled at Martha.

'I don't appreciate being ordered about' Rose huffed out. Martha scowled at the blonde girl.

'Fine! Go back then, go back and get yourself…' Martha started in a snappish tone; before the rest of her sentence was drown out as across the road, the shop exploded in a ball of orange light, causing rubble to rain down on the street and for fire to engulf the entire building.

'Blown up' Martha breathed out the last of her words as she stared at the devastated building in shock. People were screaming and running away from the fire, and moments later Rose apparently decided it wasn't worth arguing back, for soon she was running away too.

Martha looked after her. That was _Rose_! The Doctor's Rose! What was he going to say when he found out she had met the girl? What was she going to say when she found him? And what about the identity thief? Should she tell the Doctor about him?

And then her eyes landed on something else. Something that made a bright grin light up her face.

'Oh yes!' she beamed as her eyes landed on the Tardis, and within seconds she was running towards the blue box, skidding to a stop outside. She quickly put her key in the lock and turned, letting herself in.

'Doctor?' she called out happily. He must have found out where she was and had come to get her! Brilliant!

Only… he wasn't there.

'Damn it, he must have gone out to find me' Martha thought aloud.

She sighed and sat on the captain's seat, looking up at the amazement place she had come to call home. The room was beautiful, a dome in structure with lights covering the walls, with a glass cylinder that glowed with light standing in the centre, the controls for the amazing space/time ship built around the base of it. The floor was metal grating, and around the edge of the room stood large coral shaped struts. It all looked amazing, and the best thing was, the ship was bigger on the inside than it was on the out! It was brilliant!

She sat and waiting for nearly twenty minutes, and all that time she couldn't help but think about Rose, how much hurt she had put the Doctor through, but even more importantly, she kept thinking about that other man, the one claiming to be the Doctor. She couldn't help but wonder who he really was, and more importantly, how he had got his hands on the sonic screwdriver. She rolled her eyes as a possible answer hit her. The Doctor was always breaking them or dropping them, so chances were the man had just picked it up, started waving it around, and was now claiming to be the Doctor.

She jumped to her feet as she heard the sound of the key in the lock, and she grinned as she started towards the ramp as the Tardis door opened.

'Doctor! I… What…?!' Martha gasped in shock. It wasn't the Doctor coming up the ramp. It was the Doctor Imposter! And he was looking as stunned as she was.

'You! How the hell did you get in here?!' the man shouted in alarm. Martha gapped at him, before it turned into an angry scowl.

'I could ask you the same thing!' she shrieked, enraged. It was one thing to steal a sonic screwdriver, but a key to the Tardis! That was something else entirely! And she was determined to find out how he had got it.

'I live here!' the man shouted, and Martha felt anger rising like bile inside her.

'Liar! This is where the Doctor lives, and I live in the Tardis too, get out! And give me that key!' Martha snapped, storming over to the man and plucking the key he was holding out of his hand.

'Hey! Give that back!' he protested but Martha held it out of his reach.

'Where did you get this? Who gave it to you?' Martha demanded.

'No one! This is MY Tardis!' the man argued.

'Don't talk rubbish! Where's the Doctor hum… what, are you planning on stealing the Tardis, because let me tell you, I've been stuck in 1913 as a _bloody house maid_, I'm not getting stuck in 2007 too, even if it is my own time' Martha growled at him, rising a fist up defensively.

'2007?' the man blinked.

'Yeah, 2007, so what?' Martha snapped.

'It's 2005, you're a bit ahead of yourself' the man told her in confusion. Martha shook her head… but then frowned. She had been in 2007 with the Doctor in a spooky old house… and then she was in the basement of a shop. She'd been moved across space… so was it so impossible that she'd gone through time as well? Or the man could just be lying to her.

'OK, say I believe you about the year, and I say if because I don't, but say I do, where's the Doctor?' she asked again. The man sighed slightly, before walking past her and sitting down on the captain's seat. Martha quickly followed him. She wasn't going to let him out of her sight.

'I AM the Doctor. I'm a time lord, the last time lord in existence, and judging how you know who I am but I don't know you, I'm assume that I meet you soon, by 2007 at least' the man said softly.

'You're a time lord, yeah right, listen mate I can tell that's a lie since the Doctor's the only one left, and he had TWO hearts' Martha shook her head.

'He would… you see, time lords have this sort of trick, when we're dying, we can literally regenerate every single cell in our bodies. They reboot so to speak and fix whatever killed us, but cause us to become different people entirely. Voice, body, personality, even likes and dislikes, all of them change, we become brand new people, and since you claim to know who I am, I can only assume you meet a regeneration I haven't done yet. Blimey I hope it's a while off yet, I've only just got used to this body, not even seen my reflection yet!' the man chuckled as Martha' s mouth dropped further and further open with every word he said.

Did he really expect her to believe that?! Did she have mug written across her or something? That was ridiculous, more than that, stupid. As if the Doctor could sudden become someone else, just like that!

But…

There was that time on that spaceship hurtling towards that Toragian sun. The Doctor had said that there was something she needed to know if he was going to die. She'd cut him off, refuse to believe he would die, but what if he was trying to warn her, what if he was telling her he would regenerate into someone else? But that still didn't mean this man really was a different version of the Doctor.

'Prove it then' she commanded.

'You want me to kill myself in order to regenerate in front of you?' he raised an eyebrow at her.

'No! But you can still prove it, let me feel your chest' she ordered, moving forwards.

'You move quick' he smirked at her and Martha rolled her eyes. She couldn't help the small upwards quirk of her lips though, as he gestured at her to approach.

Hesitantly, Martha raised her free hand, the one not holding the man's key, and placed it on his chest, over the left side of his chest. She felt a heartbeat against her hand. That was one heart.

She moved her hand over, and her eyes widened. Two heartbeats. He had two hearts! And that meant…

'Doctor?' she asked weakly.

'Hello' he gave her a little wave, smiling brightly, glad she believed him. Martha shank weakly into the seat, sitting on it beside him, completely stunned. Wordlessly, she held out the Doctor's key to him, and smiling, the Doctor took it and pocketed it.

'But, I don't understand how I got here. This… this is not you, not the you I know, you're all… pretty with brown hair when I know you' Martha said in confusion.

'Well, I think the best place to begin would be the beginning' the Doctor said kindly to her, seeing she was having difficulty taking all this in, but he had to admit, she was doing rather well for a human.

Martha looked at him, still a little unsure, but he was the Doctor, she could trust him. And so she told him. Who she was, about her being the Doctor's friend, about the house they had gone too, and about the angels. When she tried to tell him about their time together, he had cut her off, saying he mustn't know that much about his own personal future, so Martha had stuck to the basics in what she had revealed.

'And then I woke up and ran into Rose, and then you, and I guess you know what happened next' Martha finished her retelling of her day's events.

The Doctor frowned, looking lost in thought.

'And the angel statue looked like it was crying yeah?' he asked to confirm, and Martha nodded.

'Sounds like a Weeping Angel to me' he muttered to himself, standing up and walking around the console, pressing a few buttons unnecessarily.

'What's a Weeping Angel?' Martha asked instantly, and he smirked. Human were always asking questions, but at least Martha's were on topic and good questions!

'They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy' the Doctor rattled off, dashing around the console excitedly now, Martha rushing after him.

'Ok… right, and err, what does that mean?' Martha asked in confusion.

'Basically the Weeping Angels are the only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. And, the best bit is, they are Quantum Locked, which means that the second that any living thing looks at it, it freezes into rock' the Doctor explained.

'Why?' Martha asked curiously, understanding beginning to dawn on her now.

'Well, you can't kill a rock can you? Of course, a rock can't kill you either, but then you blink, you turn your head, you look away, and then it can' the Doctor said grimly.

'So I got touched by an angel and sent into the past?' Martha asked to confirm and the Doctor nodded. Martha took this on the chin, she needed to, she and the Doctor had been through too much for her to break down in tears and cry. Right now she just needed a plan to get back to him.

'Yes you did, sorry' the Doctor said to her, awkwardly patting her arm, mistaking her tone for one of distress.

'It's fine… but, how can I get back?' she wanted to know.

'No idea, I mean normally I'd offer you a lift… but if my future self is there I can't, seeing as it would cause a huge paradox and destroy two thirds of the universe' the Doctor sighed.

'Great, better not then. But what else can I do?' Martha asked.

'I don't know, but I'll help you think of something, for now I guess… well I guess you can stay here if you like. It's not safe for you to go home after all, not with your past self in this time as well' the Doctor offered. If he was being honest with himself, it was more to do with the fact that right now, the thing he needed the most was company, even if it came from a future companion of a future version of himself.

'Really?! Thank you so much… but…' Martha beamed at him before frowning.

'What's wrong?' the Doctor asked her.

'Isn't me meeting you now causing a paradox. The Doctor I met didn't know me' Martha pointed out.

'That's a good point. I'll have to supress my memories of you once we figure out how to get you back, blank you out in order to preserve the timelines' the Doctor thought aloud, before he span to face her again.

'So, down there you can go…' the Doctor started before Martha cut over him.

'I know, pick a room, the Tardis will make one for me' Martha cut him off with a smirk as he pouted.

'Damn, forgot you must know all that. I hope you don't mind putting the 'getting you back thing' off for a bit though, there's still some signals coming off the living plastic being broadcast from somewhere, so I still need to investigate them' the Doctor told her.

'Nah I don't mind, we're in a time machine, we've got all the time in the world' Martha joked, causing the Doctor to laugh loudly. She set up down the corridor, the Doctor of the past bidding her goodnight.

…

As soon as Rose got back to her mum's flat, she was bombarded with questions from her mother Jackie before she was steered into the living room and pushed onto the sofa, her mother forcing a cup of strong tea into her hands to help her with the shock. Now she was watching the News on the television, which unsurprisingly was covering the story about the explosion.

'The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Earlier reports in the...' Rose turned her head away as Jackie walked into the room, past an armchair which had the plastic arm dumped on it, with the phone pressed to her ear.

'I know, it's on the telly! It's everywhere! She's lucky to be alive!' Jackie was saying to her friend, looking down at her daughter in concern.

'Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was HER daughter! Oh and here's himself...' she rolled her eyes as Rose's boyfriend, Mickey Smith, came barging into the flat, his eyes wide with worry as he stopping in front of Rose.

'I've been phoning your mobile, you could've been dead! It's on the news and everything! I can't believe that your shop went up!' he said, panic in his voice, as he stooped low and hugged her tightly.

'I'm alright, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss' Rose smiled at him, shaking her head fondly.

'Well, what happened?' Mickey wanted to know.

'I don't know!' Rose lied. What else could she say? That she had run into two nutters, one of whom had a bomb and had blown the shop up? Yeah, that would go down well.

'What was it though, what caused it?' Mickey pressed.

'I wasn't in the shop, I was outside, I didn't see anything...' Rose lied again. At that moment, Jackie came back into the room, looking at Rose excitedly now.

'It's Debbie on the other end, she knows a man from the Mirror - five hundred quid for an interview!' she cried happily.

'Oh that's brilliant! Give it here!' Rose scowled, taking the phone and hanging up. Jackie sighed, rolling her eyes slightly at her daughter's attitude.

'Well, you've gotta find some way of making money. Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out' she said with her hands on her hips. Suddenly the phone rang again, and Jackie snatched it up.

'Bev! She's alive! I've tell her, sue for compensation! She was within seconds of death...' was the last Rose heard of her mother's words as she went back into the kitchen.

'What're you drinking? Tea?! No, no no, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock, you need something stronger' Mickey told her firmly.

'Why?' Rose raised a suspicious eyebrow.

'You deserve a proper drink, you and me; we're going down the pub, my treat. How about it?' Mickey tried to encourage her. Rose began to smile as she caught on.

'Is there a match on?' she asked with a giggle.

'I'm just thinking about you, babe!' Mickey frantically denied.

'There's a match on, ain't there?' Rose nodded knowingly.

'Well, that's not the point. We could catch the last five minutes' Mickey said hopefully.

'Go on then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that...' Rose smiled at him, nodding her head towards the plastic arm.

Mickey didn't move, instead he pointed to his lips. Smirking, Rose leant up and kissed him, before he playfully pushed her back onto the chair and they both laughed. As he got up to leave, Mickey picked up the arm and waved it at her.

'Buh Bye!' he said in a playful voice, waving the arm madly.

'Bye!' Rose giggled. She watched as Mickey moved to the edge of the room, and pretended to strangle himself with the arm before he left. Rose just smiled and shook her head fondly before she turned back to watch the rest of the news broadcast.

'...fire then spread throughout the store... there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure...' the newsreader said. Rose blanked out the rest of the broadcast; instead she turned her thoughts back to that man and the woman she had run into.

_He_ had been the one to blow up the shop, and _he_ had been kind really, which struck Rose as odd. It would have made more sense if that bitchy cow of a woman had been the one to blow up the shop, what with a foul attitude like hers. And why had she been so rude in the first place? She hadn't said anything bad to her! It was probably because she was 'just a shop girl'. She may be a shop girl, but that wasn't the point, that girl was just downright rude!

Shaking her head again, Rose turned off the television and retired to the bathroom to get a shower, trying to put the thoughts about the strange bomber man and the rude young woman out of her mind.

…

When Martha opened her eyes the next morning, it took her a few seconds to work out why her room looked so different to how it normally did. At first she thought it was the Tardis playing a joke on her, but as the previous day's events returned to her mind, her eyes widened, and before she knew it, she was throwing up in her ensuite bathroom toilet.

Wiping the vomit off her chin, Martha did her best not to break down and cry. Yesterday she had just taken everything on the chin, but now, now it was getting to her. The Doctor had lost her, but at the same time, he had found her, it was just the wrong him. And worse of all, she had met Rose too. That was so… wrong. She had never wanted to set eyes on the woman the Doctor was so in love with. It hurt her too much, because she knew, he'd always see Rose being better than her, and that killed her.

But this Rose, this wasn't her. She hadn't left the Doctor yet. Hell she hadn't even travelled with him yet. She had hated the girl on sight last night, but if Rose hadn't known the Doctor, and if she was in the past, that meant that the Doctor had only just met Rose, so was it right to hate her as much as she did, when she hadn't even done anything yet? And now she was going to be with the man for a while, at least until he figured out how to send her back to her rightful place in time, but until then, she was literally causing a living paradox, and the longer she was there, the wider the paradox would get.

She'd have to be careful, not to reveal too much, if she said the wrong thing at the wrong time, time itself could collapse because of it.

Fitting up her jacket, Martha braced herself for the day to come. Somehow the Doctor must have run into Rose again, because her Doctor had said they travelled together, so something was going to happen either that day or the next. The Doctor must run into Rose Tyler again.

For a split second, Martha entertained the idea of stopping their meeting, to finally get the Doctor to see her for her, but she quickly discarded it, again that would cause a paradox. As loathed as she was to admit it, Martha knew that Rose Tyler had to travel with the Doctor, no matter the cost to her own feelings. That didn't mean she had to like it.

She quickly wiped the scowl off her face as she walked into the control room, seeing the 'Leather Jacket Doctor' at the controls, his back turned to her. She replaced her expression with a bright smile. She didn't want to come off as the moody type on the very first day. After all, she had no idea how long she'd be stuck with this Doctor and the last thing she needed was for him to abandon her because of her attitude.

She coughed to get the Doctor's attention, and he span around, a wide grin on his face.

'Good morning Miss Jones' he smiled at her.

'Morning Doctor' she nodded at him, a smile of her own on her face.

'So, I've picked up some traces of activity using the same wavelengths and signal that animated the plastic dummies last night. I've got a fix on it, it's a local estate… the Powell Estate' the Doctor said, reading the results of his scan from the Tardis monitor.

'So what, we're going to go track it down and finish it off for good this time?' Martha asked.

'Not quite. We're going to go track it down, and see where it takes us from there. They could need help for all we know' the Doctor corrected her.

'Well then, to the Powell Estate we go' Martha grinned, heading towards the stairs. Chuckling, the Doctor followed her out. His thoughts soon turned to the woman by his side as they walked through the streets of London together.

This Martha Jones intrigued him, very much so. She was from his future, his own personal future. And that was dangerous, extremely dangerous, but still, he couldn't help but be intrigued. And he had allowed her to stay. That type of thing would have been forbidden on Gallifrey, but the Time Lords were gone now, and he could do what he liked now. So if Martha wanted to come with him, she could, and then he'd drop her off before suppressing his memories before his future-self met her again.

Using the sonic, the Doctor tracked the source of the signal down to a single block of flats, and when he stopped outside a door, he grabbed Martha's shoulder to stop her.

'This it?' Martha asked. The Doctor nodded mutely, before crouching down and poking a cat-flap with his sonic screwdriver. The signal was coming from inside this particular flat, he was certain of it. Suddenly the cat-flap wobbled again, and the Doctor jumped slightly. Someone was on the other side. Suddenly the cat-flap opened and he saw _Rose_ through it. It was Rose that lived there!

The Doctor sprang to his feet as Rose opened the door and Martha tried her best not to narrow her eyes on the girl. She kept repeating in her mind that this Rose hadn't done anything yet, she hadn't abandoned the Doctor, and that it was unfair to judge her based on possible future events. She managed to keep the scowl of her face, barely but she managed it.

Rose looked as gobsmacked to see the two of them again as she wordlessly opened and closed her mouth like a fish. The Doctor recovered first, and soon speech returned to the Time Lord.

'What're you doing here?' he demanded. Martha rolled her eyes. Wasn't it obvious?

'I live here' Rose said in bewilderment. She had thought she'd never see either of them again, and now here they were; both of them, on her front door step!

'Well, what do you do that for?' the Doctor asked.

'Because I do! And I'm only at home because someone blew up my job' Rose scowled angrily at him. Martha had to admit, Rose's first meeting with the Doctor may have been even more destructive then her own. But at least Rose's had been on Earth, her's had been on the bloody moon!

As Rose was talking, the Doctor had taken out his sonic screwdriver and was frowning at it slightly.

'Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?' he asked, rapping his fist against Rose's forehead like it was a door, making her look slightly dazed.

'Nope, she's a blonde' Martha smirked as Rose scowled at her too.

'Oi!' she protested. Again, the girl was being rude to her. Who the hell did this girl think she was?!

'Nope, Martha's right, bonehead. Bye, then!' the Doctor said to Rose cheerfully, making to walk off, before Rose grabbed the hem of his jacket and pulled him into the flat with surprizing strength.

'You, inside. Right now' the blonde girl growled at him, forcing him inside.

'Err, what the hell do you think you're doing?' Martha glared at her for her man-handling the Doctor.

'And you!' Rose shouted, grabbing Martha's arm and dragging her in too. Then she locked the door with her key so that they couldn't get back out, slipping it into her pocket so they couldn't get it. Martha scowled in annoyance. THIS was how Rose had won the Doctor's affections?

'Who is it?' they heard a woman, Rose's mother Martha guessed, call from another room. Rose walked up the cluttered corridor and poked her head into the room the voice had come from.

'It's about last night; they're part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes' Rose said before she stormed into the living room.

'She deserves compensation!' Jackie called to the Doctor and Martha as they pasted her door.

'Oh, we're talking millions' the Doctor smiled at her. Suddenly Jackie had a sly smile on her face, and Martha noticed her outfit, it was literally just her dressing gown, with presumably not much underneath. Jackie stood up, flirtatiously at that.

'I'm in my dressing gown' Jackie stated. The Doctor blinked in confusion.

'Yes, you are' he nodded, wondering why the woman was stating that random fact. Martha smirked at the clueless expression on his face.

'There's a strange man in my bedroom' Jackie carried on with her attempt at flirting, and Martha stifled a giggle as the Doctor replied, still oblivious.

'Yes, there is' the Doctor nodded.

'Well, anything could happen' Jackie winked at him, and then it clicked in his mind. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open for a split second, but he managed to recover quickly.

'No' he said, and a loud laugh escaped Martha's lips before she clamped her hand over her mouth, hurrying up the corridor and into the living room. The Doctor, terrified of more flirting coming from a human, raced after her, both of them missing Jackie's scowl being aimed at their backs.

'Don't mind the mess. Do yous want a coffee?' Rose asked politely as she bustled into the kitchen, leaving the Doctor and Martha standing in the slightly messy living room. Martha couldn't help but look around curiously. This was _Rose's_ home! She liked it, she'd admit it. The flat may be small and messy, but it also had a homely feel to it.

'Might as well, thanks! Just milk' the Doctor nodded at the blonde through the serving hatch window leading from the leaving room to the kitchen.

'Black tea for me thanks' Martha added, and with a curt nod, Rose turned towards the kettle.

Martha was watching as the Doctor looked interestedly around the flat, whilst Rose was talking to them through the hatch, but with her back to them as she prepared their drinks.

'We should go to the police. Seriously. All of us' Rose was saying, before she smirked as an idea came to mind. Grinning evilly, she tipped five spoonfuls of sugar into Martha's tea and stirred it in.

Martha was just about to reply that no policeman would believe them, but she couldn't help but giggle at the Doctor as he picked up a magazine, looking at the couple on the front cover.

'That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien' he stated matter of factly.

'I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong…' Rose kept on going, not realising neither the Doctor nor Martha were really listening to her.

Meanwhile the Doctor had picked up a book and was flicking through it.

'Sad ending' he sighed and Martha frowned at him. She hadn't known he could read things that quickly! She was learning more and more about him and she'd only just met this past version of him!

'They said on the news they'd found a body…' Rose was saying from the kitchen.

When the Doctor went to a mirror on the wall and looked at his reflection, he groaned slightly.

'Could've been worse! But look at the ears' he sighed, shaking his head in annoyance.

'Just don't stand outside when it's windy' Martha warned and he frowned at her.

'Why not?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

'I don't need to see a Time Lord fly Dumbo' she smirked and the Doctor laughed.

'Well anyway if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying…' Rose called, just as the Doctor shuffled a pack of card and managed to send them all flying, whilst at the same time, Martha was beginning to reflect over the two of them in front of her.

Her Doctor had obviously loved Rose very much, but judging how Rose must had left him for something else, Rose couldn't have loved him the same way could she. But seeing these two now, right at the very beginning, well… the Doctor wasn't even listening to her! So did that mean that they fell in love when the Doctor regenerated… or was it just sometime after they travelled together?

I want you to explain everything' Rose said, coming into the living room and setting a tray with three mugs down onto the coffee table. The blonde girl smirked slightly as Martha picked up her mug and took a drink, only to grimace and to have to literally force the revolting drink down her throat. Rose turned away innocently as Martha glared at her. Nobody made tea that bad so she knew that Rose had done that deliberately, the cow.

Before any comment could be made though, there suddenly came a shuffling noise, and the three of them looked around in confusion.

'What's that then? You got a cat?' the Doctor asked, moving towards the sofa as he identified that that was where the noise was coming from.

'We did have, but there're these strays, they come in off the estate…' Rose trailed off, as behind her back, the Doctor was suddenly grabbed around the throat by the plastic arm he had tossed at her the night before. He struggled as it strangled him, trying to squeeze the life out of him.

As Rose and Martha turned to him, Rose rolled her eyes in annoyance and Martha gasped in shock, bolting forwards towards the squirming man.

'I told Mickey to chuck that out' Rose shook her head, not quite registering that it wasn't the Doctor playing and that he really was being choked.

'He's not play acting you idiot, help me!' Martha shrieked as she tugged at the arm but to no avail. Rose's eyes widened and she dashed over to the two of them, grabbing the arm too and trying to pull it off the Doctor.

Suddenly it sprang away and the arm floated through the air, before latching onto Rose's face and was trying to crush her skull. She struggled as the Doctor panted for air, before he and Martha lunged at her and tugged at the arm, trying to free the blonde girl.

Down the hall came the sound of a hairdryer, and Martha rolled her eyes. Jackie was apparently completely oblivious to the situation happening to her daughter in her living room. Were all the Tylers blonde at heart or something?!

With a ginormous effort, the three of them strained against the arm, causing all three of them to crash over the table, breaking it to pieces and knocking their coffees and teas flying as they rolled around on the floor. As they squirmed to their feet, the Doctor pushed Rose back onto the sofa and brought his sonic screwdriver at out his pocket, before he jabbed it into the back of the arm, disabling it and reverting it back to a simply motionless dummy arm..

'It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? 'Armless' the Doctor beamed at his own joke as the tossed the arm to Rose, making the blonde girl scowl at him.

'Do you think?' she glared, before she whacked the Doctor's shoulder with the arm.

'Ow!' the Doctor whined, rubbing his shoulder, and grabbing the arm of Rose in case she decided to hit him again.

'So is that it then, dead end?' Martha looked at the Doctor.

'Yep, dead end. Nice to see you again Rose, see ya' the Doctor smiled at Rose, before he was off up the hall, and using the sonic to undo the lock, he and Martha exited the flat and headed for the stairwell, but Rose was having none of that, and was after them like a fox after a baby bird.

'Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off!' Rose protested as she chased after them.

'Yes we can. Here we are, this is me and Martha, swanning off. See ya!' the Doctor said cheerfully as he rushed down the stairs.

'Goodbye' Martha waved mockingly at her. She knew she was still being a bitch, but Rose had made her tea horrible on purpose! She just… couldn't bring herself to like the girl, even though she had done nothing wrong yet. Yet… hold on, that meant that… the Doctor and Rose would meet again! Here and now, or somewhere else, maybe in a year or two, but the Doctor was definitely going to meet her again. He _had_ to, or Martha knew it would cause a paradox.

'But that arm was moving, it tried to kill me!' Rose argued. She had every right to know what was going on considering what had just happened!

'Ten out of ten for observation' the Doctor said sarcastically and Martha snorted slightly.

'You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on' Rose insisted.

'No we don't' the Doctor said cheerily as the three of them reached the bottom of the stairs and went through the doors.

Rose scowled slightly, before she decided to change tactics.

'Alright then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking' the blonde threatened and Martha had to smile. That was… a very good attempt, one which she knew wouldn't work, but it was definitely a good try on Rose's part.

'Is that supposed to sound tough?' the Doctor mocked, instantly proving Martha right. The Doctor couldn't be got to in such a way, even she knew that.

'Sort of' Rose shrugged.

'Doesn't work' the Doctor told her with a smirk.

'He's too stubborn for that to work' Martha shook her head fondly, before frowning. This wasn't her Doctor, so she really shouldn't be so familiar with him already, but she couldn't help it. She liked this Doctor, she really did. He was less… closed off then the other one… or maybe that was just her impression of him. He hadn't really said much about himself yet so she could be imagining it.

'How would you know, you didn't know him last night, and who are you? Both of you?' Rose demanded to know.

'Martha Jones' Martha told her.

'We told you! The Doctor and Martha Jones!' the Doctor told her.

'Yeah. But Doctor what?' Rose insisted on getting a name at least.

'Just the Doctor' the Doctor told her.

'The Doctor?' Rose said sceptically.

'Hello!' he cried, waving the plastic arm at her playfully.

'Is that supposed to sound impressive?' Rose asked cheekily, causing the Doctor to chuckle and Martha to outright laugh. Oh this girl was good. She still h… disliked her… purely for what she did in the future, to how broken she had left the Doctor, but still, even now she could see that the girl was good, at least in arguing with the Doctor at any rate.

'Sort of' the Doctor smirked at her.

'Come on. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police? And who are you, like I said; you didn't know him last night, so why are you still hanging around him?' Rose turned to Martha curiously.

'Oh… just sort of… latched onto him you could say. He's an old friend; he's just… changed a lot since I last saw him. Didn't recognise him last night, it's been a while' Martha told her evasively.

'He's changed that much?' Rose asked disbelievingly.

'Yeah, he used to be good-looking and had a full head of hair' Martha joked and Rose laughed.

'Oi!' the Doctor pouted. Of course he didn't know what he looked like in the future so he didn't know that Martha was talking about his future regeneration. Right now, he just thought she was taking the mickey.

'So what are you doing here then?' Rose turned back to the Doctor.

'Oh, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home. Ran into Martha and then we bumped into you again' the Doctor shrugged at her, evading her questions like Martha had.

'But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?' Rose wanted to know. Martha turned to the Doctor too. She had been wondering that herself.

'Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all' the Doctor told her bluntly.

'It tried to kill me!' Rose reminded him pointedly.

'It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me' the Doctor explained to her.

'So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you' Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

'Sort of, yeah' the Doctor nodded.

'Well his ears are big enough for it too' Martha said quietly. Thankfully the Doctor didn't hear, but Rose did, and she bit down on her lip to stifle her laugh before replying.

'You're full of it!' Rose shook her head in amusement.

'Sort of, yeah' the Doctor nodded and all three of them laughed again. But then Rose turned the conversation back to full seriousness.

'But, all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?' the blonde girl asked and Martha listened intently, for she wanted to know the answer too.

'No one' the Doctor merely shrugged.

'What, you're on your own?' Rose asked, and Martha winced. She may not know the Doctor as much as she would have liked too, but she knew he was lonely, that he had been for a long time, and there was also something else she knew, she knew the Doctor should never be on his own. But this Doctor was able to shrug it off very easily… which was probably because he was not in love with Rose at this point.

'Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!' the Doctor exclaimed.

'Hey! We do other stuff too!' Martha protested in annoyance. She really hated it when the Doctor did that. They weren't all so… small minded. Some of them were able to become… more, they just needed the Doctor to show them how.

'Sorry' the Doctor shrugged half-apologetically at her, whilst at the same moment, Rose plucked the plastic arm out of the Doctor's hand.

'Okay, start from the beginning. If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how did you kill it?' Rose wanted to know.

'The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead' the Doctor smirked smugly at her, seeing that she was impressed.

'So that's radio control?' Rose asked.

'Thought control' the Doctor corrected her, and both girls fell silent.

'Are you alright?' he asked them slowly.

'Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?' Rose asked, easily accepting the information. And once again, Martha couldn't help but see a glaring different between her and the companion that preceded her. When she had met the Doctor, she had, whilst accepting the reality behind her, had needed proof first before truly believing. It had taken a scan by the Judoon on the Doctor to convince her he had two hearts, and that was after she had heard them for herself! But Rose, Rose just accepted it as true… she didn't need proof or explanations, she just… believed him.

'Long story' the Doctor shook his head. When Rose didn't press him for the answer to her question, Martha again saw herself as being different. She would have pushed harder… but Rose didn't, she just, allowed him to avoid answering her when he didn't want to… but why? What was the point of seeing all this? Why had the Angel sent her here?

'But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?' Rose joked and the Doctor and Martha laughed, before Martha quickly stopped, and epiphany burning through her mind.

…

_Martha was walking down the staircase of a busy London shopping centre, holding a plastic bag with a bright smile on her face._

_The next day was her younger sister's Tish's Birthday, and she had just found her the perfect present. _

_Tish was going on a date with her current boyfriend who was taking the birthday girl out to dinner, so Martha had went shopping and got her a bottle of her favourite perfume, so that Tish could hopefully have a little fun in the night… celebrate her special day with fireworks so to speak._

_She had just reached the bottom step when she jumped, hearing the sound of shattering glass, and snapping her head around, Martha's eyes widened in shock. _

_Plastic dummies had smashed through the windows and were stumbling out, all on their own! They were moving by themselves!_

_She gasped in horror as they began firing on people using guns hidden in their hands and she ran as they started killing the late night shoppers all over the place._

_Running as fast as she could, Martha managed to escape the shopping centre, only to see a disaster playing out around her._

_The dummies were destroying the streets, hell, London itself in their rage. She screamed as a nearby car burst into flames, before she dashed off as several dummies dressed in holiday outfits began firing at her. She ran and ran and ran, all the way home, hiding in her flat as the capital was attacked all around her._

_She fell into a sitting position behind her front door, and she closed her eyes and prayed that her family would be alright, that they'd survive, that somehow, something would save them._

_The next morning, Martha found that her prayers had been answered._

_…_

And now she knew by who. It was the Doctor that had saved them, he'd saved them all, she just knew it!

This was it! This was the proof, the undeniable proof! She really was back in time! Only this time, she wasn't just another face in the crowd, completely oblivious to the real situation. Now she could help the Doctor, she could… change things, help him prevent things! This was her chance to show the Doctor just how special she could be too! Not just Rose, but her too!

She hadn't realised the night before that she had seen living dummies before now. The events of the day had got caught up with her, and she hadn't even thought about the 2005 invasion until now. She still had no idea what she could do to help, but at least she was pretty sure that they'd come through this.

'No' the Doctor laughed in response to Rose's joke.

'I know' Rose giggled.

'It's not a price war' he laughed and Martha and Rose laughed happily again, before he turned serious again.

'They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you… Do you believe me?' he asked after a pause.

'No' Rose shook her head, but even Martha could see that on some level, even if the girl wasn't aware of it, that yes, Rose did believe him, despite knowing it sounded crazy.

'But you're still listening' the Doctor noted, looking at her in amusement. Rose suddenly stopped, unnoticed by the Doctor as he walked on. Martha paused in between them, looking at them both intently.

'Really though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?' Rose asked softly. The Doctor stopped and turned to face her, whilst Martha was watching his reaction carefully. There was a long moment before the Doctor replied.

'Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?' he said, walking back over to her.

'It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like its standing still. I can feel it' the Doctor admitted, and Martha's eyes fell on his hand as it gently took hold of Rose's.

'The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go...' he said, letting go of Rose's hand, letting it fall to her side.

'That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler' he ordered, taking the arm and waving it at her.

'Go home' he told her, before he walked off, heading towards the Tardis which wasn't too far away. Martha just looked at Rose intently, before she hurried off after the Doctor. She didn't understand. The Doctor _travelled_ with Rose, so why wasn't she coming? This was … wrong, she knew enough about time to know that since she knew that the Doctor and Rose travelled together, them NOT travelling together was a paradox. But she hadn't really done anything powerful enough to change the timelines, so why wasn't Rose going with him… no, that just meant that they would run into the blonde woman again. Martha sighed. She was really trying hard not to dislike Rose, but it was so hard for her… she loved the Doctor too!

She took a deep breath and entered the Tardis after the Doctor, steeling herself for when they'd run into Rose again. She just hoped she could get back to her Doctor after this. This really was becoming too much for her to bare!

…

Rose watched as the Doctor and Martha left, still as confused as she was the night before, before she set off walking by herself, needing to take some time to try and figure out what was going on.

She got a few feet away however when she heard a low whooshing noise, unlike anything she had ever heard before, something magical behind her, and so she spun around and sprinted back as fast as she could. She couldn't see anything though, nothing out of the ordinary, but she was pretty sure that there had been some kind of blue box in the distance before which was now missing.

She sighed, before Rose Tyler turned and walked away once more.

…

Unable to get anywhere with just the information she currently had, Rose decided it was time to do some research, but in order to get more information, she knew she needed a computer. Her mother didn't own one and neither did she, but fortunately, her wonderful boyfriend did. And that was why an hour after the Doctor and Martha had disappeared was Rose to be found ringing Mickey's doorbell.

A few moments passed, before Mickey opened the door.

'Yahey, there's my woman!' he beamed at her, stepping aside to let her in. as she passed, he flirtingly slapped her bum.

'Kit off!' he teased.

'Shut up' Rose laughed before she kissed him.

'Coffee?' Mickey asked as they broke apart.

'Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer?' she asked.

'Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom' he winked at her, making her roll her eyes fondly. Mickey laughed as he went into his kitchen, whilst Rose headed for his bedroom.

'Don't read my emails!' Mickey suddenly shouted frantically from the kitchen. Rose shook her head slightly, before turning on the computer, waiting until it booted, before she opened up the internet and loaded up Google so that she could search using specific criteria.

She first attempt was simply 'Doctor', but unsurprisingly, all she got were medical related sites as her results.

Then she typed in 'Doctor, Living Plastic' but only found information about doctors she could see to get breast implants, so NOT what she was looking for thank you very much!

Her third attempt was 'Doctor, Martha Jones', but again her attempt was in vain, finding some book about a freelance detective called 'Doctor Jones' Investigations'.

But finally, on her fourth attempt, Rose typed in 'Doctor Blue Box', and she finally found a sight related to what she was looking for.

The very first sight gave the description of 'Doctor Who - do you know this man? Contact Clive here'. Reading it, she felt a flicker of excitement. This had to be a connection! And with that thought in mind, she quickly opened it, seeing a blurry pixelated picture of a man in a leather jacket. It was most definitely the Doctor. She frowned though; there was no mention of a Martha Jones.

At the bottom of the screen she saw a hyperlink reading 'Contact Clive', and clicking on it, Rose quickly jolted down the number on the back of her hand. She was determined to find out exactly who this Doctor was, what he was up to, how Martha was involved, and hopeful some of the answers rested with this Clive man.

…

Having made contact with the sight reader Clive, Rose had persuaded Mickey to drive her to the address he had given her. As they pulled up on his street though, the young couple were having a somewhat heated argument.

'You're not coming in! He's safe; he's got a wife and kids!' Rose told him for the fourth time.

'Yeah but who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an Internet lunatic murderer would say!' Mickey countered, making a good point.

Rose merely got out of the car, grinning at her protective boyfriend as she crossed the road, alone. Mickey pouted and huffed, glaring at an innocent neighbour putting out his rubbish. Across the street, Rose was knocking for only a moment when a boy of about ten opened the door to her.

'Uh, hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing' Rose smiled warmly at him. The boy turned and called over his shoulder.

'Dad! It's one of your nutters!' he shouted, turning back and giving Rose a funny look as she tried to hide her offence at being called a nutter. Suddenly a man in his late thirties appeared in the doorway. He was rather large with a round face and curly black hair, and a bright smile on his face.

'Sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive. Obviously!' he smiled at her, and Rose giggled slightly as she soon Mickey moving his car slightly closely out of the corner of her eye.

'I better tell you now - my boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me!' she giggled and Clive laughed warmly.

'No, good point. No murders' he stated, waving at Mickey who nodded but still looked unhappy about Rose's decision.

'Who is it?' someone, a woman, called down the stairs.

'Oh it's something to do with the Doctor! She's been reading the website. Please come through, I'm in the shed' Clive said the last part to Rose, who smiled at him before walking in the direction he indicated.

'She? She read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?' Rose heard the woman say in surprize, causing the blonde to roll her eyes silently.

…

When they entered the shed, Rose saw it had been set up to be some kind of work station, with documents and photographs scattered about, diagrams of a thing called a police box amongst them.

'A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive; I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough, keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories. Even ghost stories. No first name, no last name. Just 'The Doctor'. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son; it appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?' Clive asked, pointing to a picture of the Doctor, the same one Rose had seen in the first place, on his computer screen.

'Yeah' Rose nodded quickly, her excitement growing.

'I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original...' he said, shifting through some papers before finding a specific one which he handed to Rose. Her eyes widened when she saw it was one of the most famous images of the assassination of President John Fitzgerald Kennedy, and the Doctor was in the crowd!

But that was impossible! That had happened in 1963, but the Doctor looked exactly the same now, over forty years later!

'November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy' Clive confirmed for Rose. It didn't make sense. The Doctor she had met definitely did NOT look old enough, and furthermore, nobody aged that well!

'Must be his father...' she reasoned. That was the only possible explanation.

'Going further back... April 1912' Clive said, handing her another photo. This one was of a Victorian family and a strange man.

'This is a photo of the Daniels family, Southampton. And friend' he said, pointing at the strange man.

'This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World. On the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived' he told her, and Rose immediately guessed what he was implying, that the strange man was in fact another 'Doctor'.

'And…' he started, showing her a sketched picture in running black ink. It was of a different man, and in the background, what appeared to be a mountain stood.

'1883. Another Doctor. And look - the same lineage. He's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded' Clive told her, before Rose had another question.

'What about the girl? Is there any mention of a Martha Jones?' Rose asked, and Clive nodded.

'When you contacted me I did some digging into the name and found that a housemaid called Martha Jones disappeared from a school where she was working in 1913. She was presumed dead after she went missing whilst helping to defend the school from a strange army of scarecrows' Clive told her.

'Scarecrows?' Rose blinked in confusion.

'Yeah, and that's not all. According to the archives, there's a special lady that William Shakespeare wrote a sonnet about called 'My Dark Lady Love' that includes the words 'Martha Jones'… I think she could be a companion to the Doctor, there are rumours that he sometimes travels with others, not always but sometimes' Clive told her and Rose fell quiet, trying to process all this. It couldn't possibly be the rude girl that she had met, that definitely was impossible. 1913 was 92 years ago, and Martha certainly wasn't 92!

Clive let out a low sigh, and Rose turned back to him.

'The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings a storm in his wake. And whilst I don't know if Martha Jones is a companion of his, I do know that he has one companion that will never leave him' Clive said darkly.

'Who's that?' Rose asked curiously.

'Death' Clive told her and Rose felt her stomach turn to ice. If that was true… then how long could Martha survive before death claimed her? Whilst the girl may be a total cow and a snob for being so rude to a 'mere shop girl', Rose certainly didn't want the woman dead. And she couldn't help but fear travelling with the Doctor was where that would get her.

…

Meanwhile outside, Mickey was still waiting in his car, wishing Rose would hurry up and come back, and wondering what was taking so long. Oh, he prayed that nothing bad had happened… what if the man really had killed her?!

He was disturbed from the dark thought by a rattling sound, and looking around, Mickey saw that the source of it was a green council bin shuffling its way towards him.

'What the hell?' he frowned, getting out of his car and cautiously approaching it.

…

Rose was still listening to Clive, as he warned her about terrible things to come.

'If the Doctor's back... if you've seen him, Rose... then one thing's for certain, we're all in danger' the man told her grimly.

Rose gulped, praying but not fully believing that Clive's statement wasn't true. The assassination of President Kennedy, the Titanic, the Krakatoa eruption; if the Doctor turned up at such disasters, than it was probable he'd show up at one about to happen right now.

Rose knew now, she knew that they _were_ all in danger!

…

Mickey was frowning as he stood before the bin, looking intently at it but it had stopped moving. He was about to go back to his car when it rattled again and he stopped again, looking at it with wide eyes.

'Must be a cat or something' he mumbled to himself, cautiously opening the lid, looking down to see what was trapped inside.

'Come on then!' he cried bravely, but the bin was empty. There was nothing, not even a bag of rubbish in the bin, despite Mickey had _seen_ the owner put a bag in there!

…

'If he's singled you out... if the Doctor's making house calls... then God help you' Clive said darkly, and Rose backed away slightly, looking at the photographs, slightly alarmed now.

…

Shaking his head in bewilderment, Mickey shut the bin lid, still confused. He turned to walk away… only to be pulled back by his own arms! His hands were stuck! As in, really stuck! They were sealed onto the lid of the bin, and refused to budge!

He tried to pull away, but to his amazement the bin stretched with him, keeping him trapped. Mickey tugged and tugged but to no avail, and suddenly the bin snapped at him, before it opened it lid and flipped Mickey back into it swallowing him up and letting out a satisfied burp as its lid shut.

…

'Who is he? Who do you think he is?' Rose asked Clive weakly.

'I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world' Clive told her. Rose let out a low breath. That decided it! Mickey was right; this guy was a total whack job!

To be polite, she listened for another ten minutes before making her excuses and she left, shaking her head in disbelief. An alien? An Immortal Alien at that! That was just stupid!

As she crossed the road and approached Mickey's car, she started talking before she had even got into the passengers' seat.

'Alright! He's a nutter! Off his head! COMPLETE online conspiracy freak. You win!' she sighed as she got in and closed her door. She turned and looked at her boyfriend and frowned slightly. He looked… odd. His expression was just… off, and his skin looked different, slightly paler, shiner, like he was sweating. Was he coming down with a cold or something?

'What're we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza' she asked, brushing it off. If Mickey was ill, he would have told her to make her not go see Clive, so he must be feeling fine. It had to be just her eyes playing tricks on her.

'Pizzaaa! P-p-p-pizza!' 'Mickey' mumbled, sounding a little dim, struggling to form the word correctly.

'...or a Chinese...' Rose added thoughtfully.

'Pizza!' 'Mickey' repeated, grinning as he managed to pronounce the word properly. He started up the car and the drove off in a very wobbly line, 'Mickey' seemingly having trouble keeping control. Rose just sighed and looked out of the window, completely unaware that the man she was with was definitely NOT her boyfriend.

**...**

**And there's the first part of 'Rose'. So yeah, I'm setting the stories out a little differently in this one. In my Craig Tyler story the adventures are split into four chapters, and my Gwen Cooper story isn't split up at all, but in this one, the stories will be split roughly in half, at least in episode time, not sure about words ; )**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first part of this episode, and will continue reading the rest of this story. Pretty, pretty please leave me a lovely review, even if you hate this, just be nice : ) Thank you and the next chapter will be up in a few days, I think at least : )**


	3. Rose, A Whole New Adventure

**Hey readers! First off, I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that reviewed the last few chapters! They really mean a lot so please keep going : ) And secondly, I'm really glad that you all seem to be liking the idea behind this : ) So, without further ado, here's the second part of 'Rose', and please remember that Doctor Who is not mine : ) I hope you enjoy!**

**...**

**Rose, A Whole New Adventure**

Martha couldn't help but sigh as she sat in the captain seat inside the Tardis Control Room. She had watched the Doctor wire the arm into the console and try to scan it's point of origin, but it hadn't worked. 'Too Simple', the Doctor had said.

And with no fresh leads the Doctor was pacing around the control room, growling in frustration at random intervals, and sadly, Martha couldn't think of anything to say to help him.

_'Rose would know. Right now, she'd say exactly what's out there' _she thought bitterly.

Martha glared at the console as that memory flared up. Lying on a bed next to the Doctor, then he turns around and says that, calls her a novice and says he'd taking her home?! That was so… cruel, so unfair, and he was always doing things like that. She didn't deserve it.

And she didn't deserve this either. Being sent back in time by some stupid angel to this point, to meet Rose of all people. Why was this happening to her? She didn't want to love the Doctor, she really didn't, he was an alien for god's sake, but, it was just so hard NOT to fall for him. He had become her everything, and yet her saw her as nothing, and it broke her heart.

Suddenly she was pulled from her dark musings as the Doctor suddenly let out a delighted laugh.

'Found something?' Martha asked and he turned to her excitedly.

'Oh yes, something else is giving off the same signals as the arm!' he beamed.

'So something else plastic is on the loose, great' she rolled her eyes sarcastically. The Doctor ignored her, piloting them towards the origin of the signal. They hit down with a clatter, before the Doctor was racing for the door.

'Come on then!' he called back to her, and Martha rushed out of the control room after him. The Tardis had landed at what appeared to by the back of a restaurant in the middle of town; a particular favourite of Martha's no less. A nice little Italian that did some amazing Pizza and Pasta.

'Right, it's inside, let's go find us a plastic dummy' the Doctor said, heading towards a large steel door at the side of the building.

'A mannequin or a Bimbo with a fake nose?' Martha smirked and he laughed, but didn't reply, just used the sonic on the door and moments later they were passing through it. The two of them snuck through the kitchens and approached the end door, the one looking out into the seating area of the restaurant. They peered through the windows, and Martha let out a low breath of shock and frustration.

There was she again! Rose Flaming Tyler!

She was sitting across from a good-looking dark skinned man, munching on some Pizza, the two of them talking. No… it wasn't a good-looking man… it was a good-looking plastic version of a man! Rose was sitting with a ridiculously realistic plastic version of a man, and judging by the way she was holding his hand; she had absolutely no idea about the danger he posed to her. Typical Blonde!

'Doctor!' she jerked her head in their direction, and the Doctor's eyes widened. He whirled around, looking for something he could use to deal with the duplicate man, before his eyes landed on a bottle on Champaign.

'Right, just… stay here!' he ordered, darting over and picking up the bottle, shaking it madly before he rushed out the door. Martha sighed again, and just watched him out the window as he rushed over to _her_.

…

Meanwhile, Rose was in the middle of having a conversation with 'Mickey'. Seeing as she didn't have a job anymore, she was trying to plan ahead for the future now, well that, and trying to avoid thinking about that Doctor and that Martha girl anymore. Her chat with Clive had really put her off wanting to find them again.

'Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had a few jobs going in the canteen. That's it then... dishing out chips... I could do A Levels' she suggested brightly, trying to sound optimistic. 'Mickey' didn't reply, he just sat there, grinning at her.

'I dunno. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him, and look where he ended up. What do you think?' she asked him with a smile.

'So, where did you meet this Doctor?' he asked instead of answering her question and Rose huffed in annoyance.

'I'm sorry, was I talking about me for a second?' she snapped angrily.

'Because, I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Is he something to do with that?' 'Mickey' pressed her.

'No…' Rose looked away, worried he'd see it in her eyes, her lie.

'Come on' 'Mickey' coaxed with a sly grin.

'Sort of' Rose admitted.

'What was he doing there?' 'Mickey' pressed her.

'I'm not going on about him, Mickey, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft but... I don't think he's safe. I think he's dangerous' Rose said softly, a hint of fearing in her voice as Clive's warning rung through her mind.

'But you can trust me sweetheart! Babe, sugar, darling, sugar' he said in rapid secession, with a weird king a glitch quality in his voice. Rose just looked at him in bewilderment.

'You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, sugar, sweetheart' he repeated, his voice and head now both jerking together.

'What're you doing that for?' Rose asked suspiciously. She was so caught up on her boyfriend's words that when a waiter came up behind her she didn't even spare him a look.

'Your champagne' a man's voice said.

'We didn't order any champagne' 'Mickey' snapped at him, grabbing Rose's hand, his attention on her completely.

'Where's the Doctor?' he demanded. Rose looked at him uneasily, feeling a little… threatened by him now. Meanwhile, the Waiter simply moved around the table and held the bottle out to Rose.

'Ma'am. Your champagne!' he said cheerfully.

'It's not ours...' Rose said distracted, very concerned about Mickey now.

'Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?' she asked worriedly.

'I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?' 'Mickey' all but growled at her.

'Doesn't anybody want this champagne?' the waiter asked again. 'Mickey' exasperatedly looked up at the irritating man for the first time.

'Look, we didn't order any…' he paused as he took in the man's face. It wasn't a waiter at all, but in fact it was the Doctor!

'Ah. Gotcha' 'Mickey' smirked triumphantly. Rose turned her head and looked up, shocked to see the Doctor grinning at her. He was shaking the Champaign bottle in his hands, before he turned it towards her boyfriend.

'Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!' he cried, uncorking the bottle. It shot out and hit 'Mickey' squarely in the face, but instead of it bouncing off with a cry of pain from Mickey, it was merely absorbed through his forehead, before he chewed on it and spat it out again. Rose looked at him, completely gobsmacked. She realised now, that was NOT her boyfriend, but a copy, a plastic clone of him!

'Anyway' 'Mickey' smirked, getting to his feet as his hands morphed into square shaped blades, which he used to smash the table, causing it to collapse. Rose yelped and moved out of the falling furniture's path as the Doctor rushed at the plastic duplicate.

He grabbed the fake man around the neck, and struggling for a moment, he twisted at the neck and managed to pull it off entirely. He staggered away, the head in his hands, before its eyes open, and its mouth turned upwards into a smirk.

'Don't think that's gonna stop me' the plastic head sneered, causing a terrified couple at the next table to scream, but making the Doctor grin. Behind him, Rose, seeing the danger everybody else was still in, slammed her hand on the fire bell, setting off the alarm.

'Everyone out! Out now!' she began calling, and everyone began running for the exits, panicking. The headless dummy bumbled around, blindly smashing the furniture, trying to sense them so it could kill them.

'Get out! Get out! Get out!' Rose was still shouting as she, along with the Doctor and the head he was still carrying, headed for the kitchen door, only to run into Martha on the other side.

'Come on!' the Doctor shouted at her and the three of them rushed through the kitchens, making it outside into the loading area.

Knowing the body would be right behind them, able to trace its head and follow them blindly, the Doctor quickly locked the door with the sonic, and Martha headed for the Tardis. Meanwhile Rose was desperately trying to find an escape for them all, and she was frantically banging on some gates which were chained shut.

'Open the gate! Use that tube thing, come on!' she called over to the Doctor.

'What, this? This is a sonic screwdriver' the Doctor replied smugly, holding it up for her to see, but at that moment she really couldn't care less. She just wanted to get away from that thing!

'Use it!' she shouted again.

'Nah. Tell ya what, let's go in here' the Doctor shook his head, heading towards the Tardis instead. Rose spun around just in time to see him slip into a large blue box, the same one that he vanished that morning, standing in the centre of the loaded area.

Suddenly there came loud bangs from the other side of the door, and Rose realised that the headless body had found the door, and was now trying to break through it.

'We can't hide inside a wooden box!' she called to him, running back to the gates and trying to get through the chains again.

'It's gonna get us!' She cried in alarm when the Doctor didn't reappear. As the banging got louder, Rose gave up on the gate and instead just rushed over to the blue box.

'Doctor!' she yelled in panic, not seeing how the three of them could hide in such a small space. She ran into the box, only to stumble out again, having just received the shock of her life.

She looked at the box incredulously, before she strode around it, pressing the sides and the back wall to check they were really there. They were. She stared wide-eyed at the thing… the inside of it was completely impossible!

Unable to speak a word, Rose jumped as a hole appeared in the door and the copies' arm reached through, and with nowhere else to go, Rose bolted into the box again, looking around in awe once she'd slammed the doors shut behind her.

'It's gonna follow us!' she cried at the Doctor, who was wiring 'Mickey's' head into the strange console like thing that stood in the centre, whilst Martha was looking at Rose calculatingly from one of the Coral like struts.

Martha would admit that she was very curious as to what Rose's first impression and reaction to the Tardis and the Doctor being an alien would be, so she was staying quiet so that she didn't do anything to change it. But that was the only reason, because the doctor in her was screaming at her to go over to the blonde and shake some sense into her from being so stupid that she hadn't even spotted the man she was with wasn't real. And not because she wanted to show her up in front of the Doctor or anything as petty as that, but because she was a doctor, she was meant to care for people and that foolishness could have got Rose killed. Even if Rose was somewhat of a rival in her mind, Martha still didn't want the girl dead.

'The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute' the Doctor said to Rose, not even looking at her. Martha had noticed that this version of the Doctor was quite distant actually, at least her Doctor had spared her looks, even if sometimes she got the impression he was seeing Rose instead of her.

'You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect' he was saying, but Martha noticed that Rose wasn't really listening, just… looking around in amazement.

'I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right' the Doctor said, spinning around and giving Rose his full attention now.

'Where do you want to start?' he asked her.

'Um... the inside's bigger than the outside?' Rose said slowly, slightly sounding like she asking a question and not making a statement.

'Yes' the Doctor nodded.

'It's alien' Rose deduced and Martha was loathed to admit that she was impressed at how easily she was seemingly accepting it.

'Yup' the Doctor nodded again.

'Are you alien?' Rose asked, not fearfully or panicking, just… curiously.

'Yes… Is that alright?' he asked when she didn't say anything.

'Yeah' she said, nodding quickly.

'It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space' the Doctor explained, and Rose let out a tiny sob.

'That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us' the Doctor told her kindly, seeing she was getting the tiniest bit distressed by the situation now.

'Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?' she asked shakily, and the Doctor blinked, whilst Martha looked at Rose, rather surprized. That was her first thought? Concern for someone she clearly cared about? If Martha was honest she had expected Rose to be mean, manipulative maybe, she'd broken the Doctor down after all, so why was she so worried about some human that had no chance of being as impressive as the time lord… maybe there was more to the blonde than met the eye…

'Oh... I didn't think of that' the Doctor admitted, looking at bit confused as to why he _should_ have thought of that.

'He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head, they copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?!' Rose snapped at him, and spinning around, the Doctor and Martha saw that the head was melting, bubbling away.

'Oh no! Hurry up Doctor! We might not get another chance!' Martha cried at him.

'I know! Come on girl… oh, no no no no no NO!' he shouted, running frantically around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

'What're you doing?!' Rose asked him, alarmed as the entire room began shaking, the column thing in the centre of the weird room moving up and down in time with the wheezing sound of the engines.

'Reviving the signal, it's fading! Wait I've got it... Oh No No No No No No NO!' he shouted again as it started fading faster.

'Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!' the Doctor said as the engines stopped and the room stilled. Within seconds, the Doctor and Martha were running for the doors, the latter rolling her eyes as Rose shouted after them.

'You can't go out there, it's not safe!' she yelled in warning, before following them outside, only to stop and stare around in awe. They weren't near the restaurant anymore! In fact, they were miles away, on the other side of the city in fact!

'I lost the signal, I got so close' the Doctor was grumbling not far from the Tardis' doors.

'Never mind, at least we know it's around here somewhere' Martha patted his arm.

'We've moved! Does it fly?' Rose asked wonderingly.

'Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand' the Doctor told her in frustration and Martha smirked slightly. She knew it was bad, and that she really was being a bitch, but seeing the Doctor treat Rose like that, at least in the beginning, was making her feel quite a lot better about the way he treated her.

'But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose' Rose stated, and Martha sighed. There it was again, that concern about everything and everyone… maybe Rose wasn't as heartless as she had thought… maybe it really WASN'T her choice to leave the Doctor, but how could see know for sure…?

'It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night?' the Doctor snapped at her, but this time, Martha didn't smile about it.

'I'll have to tell his mother…' Rose said sadly, let out a low sigh. The Doctor looked at her questioningly, whilst Martha looked shocked. Again, she was showing how… kind she was… she caring about others… Rose just… didn't add up.

Rose seemed to notice their expressions, and an angry look overtook her face.

'Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!' she snapped at them, though mostly at the Doctor, who merely rolled his eyes, completely unconcerned.

'You were right, you ARE alien' Rose snapped at him, about to storm away and leave them too it. She had barely moved a step though before the Doctor was arguing back.

'Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey…' he started angrily, before Rose cut him off.

'Yeah, he's not a kid' she shouted at the time lord.

'It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?!' he challenged.

'Alright?!' Rose looked like she'd been slapped, rage in her eyes at how little he cared.

'Yes! It is!' he fumed, and Rose shook her head disbelievingly.

'Actually, no it's not! Rose's boyfriend clearly means a lot to her, and no life is less important than anybody else's, have you got that?!' Martha shouted at him, and they both turned to her, stunned. The Doctor was shocked at how suddenly she had jumped into the row, and Rose was surprized that the girl that had been so rude to her was now defending her.

The Doctor looked torn for a moment, before he turned back to Rose.

'Sorry' he muttered and Rose nodded, before another question popped into her head.

'If you are an alien, then how comes you sound like you're from the North?' she asked, and Martha smiled slightly, glad for the change of topic. She really had no idea what had come over her there, it was none of her business, that argument, she just… wanted the Doctor to be less cold, more like her Doctor.

'Lots of planets have a North' he said, still sounding worked up, and he folded his arms indignantly and looked away. Rose stared at him, before her eyes landed on the Tardis.

'What's a police public call box?' she wanted to know.

'It's a telephone box from the 1950s' Martha told her.

'It's a disguise' the Doctor said fondly, patting the Tardis doors and grinning again. Rose smiled and shook her head at his actions.

'Okay. And this living plastic, what's it got against us?' Rose asked. She had tried earlier and had been unsuccessful, but now, now this directly involved her, her boyfriend had been used against her, this time, she wasn't leaving without her answers.

'Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner!' the Doctor explained to her. Martha listened in too, she knew that by tomorrow the city would have been attacked but safe again, but now she was actually learning the WHY behind it all. It was clearing up so many things that her Doctor had never told her about, and Martha just couldn't help but let her mind wander to all those other alien incursions and the reasons behind them.

'Any way of stopping it?' Rose asked weakly, still not sounding scared, just uneasy.

Grinning, the Doctor brought out a tube of blue liquid from his jacket pocket.

'Anti-plastic!' he beamed.

'Anti-plastic' Rose looked at him funnily.

'Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?' he mused aloud.

'Wait a moment, back up, hide what?' Martha was the one to ask. He hadn't mentioned anything about the plastic dummies _hiding_ anything!

'The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal' the Doctor explained, looking between the two women.

'What's it look like?' Rose asked.

'Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London' he babbled on, pacing around agitatedly, looking around for some kind of clue.

'A huge circular metal structure... like a dish...' he said facing them. Rose looked over his shoulder at something, and frowning, Martha copied the girl's action, her own eyes widening as it clicked into place.

'… Like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be COMPLETELY invisible' the Doctor shrugged, completely oblivious to what was standing as bold as brass behind him.

'What?' he asked upon noticing their expressions. Martha didn't say anything, whilst Rose nodded towards the London Eye, a structure which fit every single one of the Doctor's search criteria.

He span around, only back to look at them though, it still not registering with him.

'What?' he asked.

'Look' Martha told him and he turned again, only to turn back and look at them, still confused.

'What is it? What?' the Doctor asked, getting a little upset now.

Rose and Martha just turned to each other before both girls broke into giggles.

'God you can't see pass the end of your nose' Martha laughed.

'But then again, it must be hard considering its size' Rose giggled. The Doctor scowled and turned around again, before finally… it clicked.

'Oh... fantastic!' he grinned insanely before they were off running again.

But as they were halfway across London Bridge, Martha frowned when she noticed that the Doctor and Rose were now running whilst holding hands. Her and the Doctor had never done that! They'd hug, yeah, but the holding hands thing, they have never had that… and it hurt really… it just proved it, in Martha's mind at least, the Doctor really had loved Rose. He may not now, but if they held hands like this all the time, it made sense that he wouldn't hold someone else's hand because it reminded him painfully of Rose. He _really_ had loved her. She had thought, maybe it was just because he couldn't have her… but it wasn't, it had been _love_, at least on his part. And that killed her!

As they came to a halt at the foot of the Eye, Martha discreetly wiped a small tear from her eye. One adventure, just one, was showing her more to the Doctor then she had learnt in all the time she was with him… and it was hurting her, seeing her image of him ripped down and changed completely, all because of Rose Bloody Tyler.

She forced a smile onto her face as the Doctor and Rose stopped, and the Doctor began to think aloud.

'Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables…' the Doctor began listing.

'The breast implants' Rose added cheekily, making Martha snort in amusement at the mental image it created.

'Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath' the Doctor thought aloud, ignoring the joke, but deep down he was laughing at her cheekiness.

Before Martha could blink Rose had run over to the side of the bridge and peered down towards the water, spotting a manhole at the foot of the wall they were standing near.

'What about down here?' she called over to them, and the Doctor and Martha ran over to her.

'Looks good to me' the Doctor smirked.

'Great, into the sewers again' Martha said sadly, shaking her head, making Rose look at her funny. Martha ignored her, not about to share the memory of that adventure with her of all people, before she followed the Doctor, Rose trailing along behind her.

When they reached the manhole, the Doctor crouched down and used the sonic to open it, and when he managed to remove the lid, they could see red light and smoke pouring out, and also a ladder leading down into the underground area.

Martha sighed as the Doctor went down, swiftly followed by Rose. This was twice now that he'd led her into the sewers. When she got back, she really might just kill him this time for it.

When she climbed down too, Martha found that they were in what she'd classify as the typical 'Bad-Guy-Lair'. It was filled with smoke and red lights, and had pipes and railing and chains everywhere. It was set out on various different levels, and as she eyes drifted to the centre, she gasped when she spotted a huge, orangish yellow wobbling liquidated life-form in a large vat.

'What is it?' Martha asked nervously, pointing weakly at the bizarre creature.

'The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature' the Doctor explained quietly as not to alert the creature to their presence.

'Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go' Rose said casually. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

'I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance' he told her in a hard voice. Humans, was that all they were good for at times? Killing without giving the aliens a chance?

Martha shook her head. There Rose went again, showing a different side to her. Earlier she came off as a caring soul; now she just wanted to kill the thing and leave… the girl just didn't make sense! Or maybe it was fear, fear she was trying to repress but it was still there. And if it was, well, Martha supposed she couldn't blame the girl for that.

They silently went down some of the cold iron steps. The Doctor leant over the railings and addressed the Consciousness.

'I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation' he called calmly to it. Martha looked at him with wide eyes. Did he really expect that to work? Just… talking to it! She may not agree with Rose on killing the thing, but the Doctor's idea was just… idiotic.

As if responding, the Consciousness globbered around in its vat, roaring in some bizarre alien language. Martha frowned. Shouldn't the Tardis have been translating it for her and Rose to be able to understand?

'Thank you. That I might have permission to approach' the Doctor requested. As the creature consented, Martha spun around when she heard the clattering of feet against the grated floor, and saw Rose running towards a guy she hadn't noticed before, the original the duplicate dummy in the restaurant had been modelled on, Mickey, Rose had said his name was.

Martha was trying her best not to look to intently at the man, but boy was he _hot_! Too bad Rose had got there first _again_. Shaking her head, Martha turned back to the Doctor.

'Oh, my God! Mickey! It's okay! It's alright!' she heard Rose reassuring Mickey behind her.

'That thing down there, the liquid, Rose, it can talk!' Mickey whimpered.

'You're stinking! Doctor, they kept him alive!' Rose called to the Doctor, who had now walking down towards the creature. Martha sighed, but if it was a choice between staying up here out of harm's way or going down with the Doctor to make sure he had backup, she'd always go with the latter.

'Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy' the Doctor shrugged it off, and Rose looked at him, outraged again.

'You knew that and you never said?' she scowled at him.

'Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you' the Doctor rolled his eyes before he and Martha kept going down.

'Tetchy' Martha commented.

'There's more important things to think about here' the Doctor grumbled.

'Yeah, but would it really be too 'domestic' to have given her a little hope' Martha glowered at him. And once again Martha found herself defending the girl she didn't even like. Why did she keep doing that? She knew exactly why. Because even though she loved the Doctor too, she wasn't going to try and turn him against Rose.

She'd seen the pain that had caused when her father had had an affair with Annalise, she had seen how broken her Mother had been before she dug deep and found the strength to carry on. She had decided then, she would NEVER be the other woman, and now she felt like she was in that position… so what did she do, try to push her feelings aside, or try to outdo Rose… it would have to be…

But before Martha could reach the answer to her internal dilemma, she and the Doctor reached the landing just before the Consciousness, and behind them, Rose had helped Mickey to his feet and the two of them were watching nervously over the railings.

'Am I addressing the Consciousness?' the Doctor asked the liquid creature, who roared something at him in answer.

'Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?' the Doctor smirked, but the plastic creature globbered angrily, in what appeared to Martha at least to be a negative manner.

'Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!' the Doctor frowned, and the creature roared again.

'I - am - talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go' the Doctor pleaded, not noticed what was happening behind him, not seeing two plastic dummies coming from him.

'Doctor!' Martha shouted in warning, pointing madly behind him. He span around, only for the two dummies to grab his arms and secure him. Martha was about to rush over to help him, when suddenly two arms shot out from behind her and grabbed her too. She yelped and tried to struggle, but it was no good, they were too strong.

And to make things worse, one of the dummies holding the Doctor had rummaged through his jacket pocket, and had taken out the anti-plastic.

'That was just insurance! I wasn't going to USE it' the Doctor tried to defend when the creature globbered accusingly.

'I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not... what do you mean?' he asked in response to something the Consciousness was shouting.

Behind them, at the back of where Rose and Mickey were, two doors opened revealing the Tardis.

'Oh, oh no - honestly, no! Yes, that's my ship' the Doctor admitted and the creature roared again, clearly enraged.

'That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war - it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!' the Doctor was shouting, looking distraught. Martha gapped at him. He had told her the basics about the war, the Time War, but this; he hadn't shown so much emotion over it. He had put a mask up, she knew that, god he was so broken after Rose had left, and it was becoming more and more clear as the day went on. How much did she really know her friend in the future…?

'What's it doing?!' Rose called from above them, fear in her voice.

'It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology - it's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it! Now!' the Doctor shouted in warning to her, pleading her to leave, to escape.

But instead of leaving, Rose choice to dial a number on her mobile instead.

'Mum?!' she called into it after a few moments, and again, Martha was shocked to see just how compassionate Rose really was. She could have just gone, worry about herself, but there she was, keeping herself in danger to let her mother know first. She really wasn't as bad as Martha had thought… but that still didn't excuse her abandoning the Doctor in the future, Martha thought bitterly, but now Martha was slowly beginning to think that maybe it really hadn't been the girl's fault or choice after all.

'Oh, there you are, I was just gonna phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police, don't thank me!' was the reply Rose got.

'Where are you, mum?' Rose demanded to know.

'I'm in town!' Jackie replied.

'No! Go home! Just go home, right now!' Rose ordered, just as some static started creeping in over the phone line.

'Darling, you're breaking up, look, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Tara!' Jackie said cheerfully, before to line went dead.

'Mum?! Mum!' Rose gasped in horror. She was out there! Her mother was out there, in danger!

At that very moment, the Consciousness began to spark with blue lightning crackling over its body. It shot the lightning up to the ceiling, and the base of the London Eye above them. It had started; it was transmitting the activation signal.

'It's the end of the world...' Rose breathed fearfully. Normally Martha would have agreed with her… but she knew it wasn't, she was proof of that, so how had the Doctor managed to stop this the last time… how could SHE help?

'Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!' the Doctor was still shouting too her. Rose grabbed Mickey's hand and was about to flee, when suddenly part of the ceiling caved in, destroying the upper staircase, the one to get out.

'The stairs have gone!' Rose cried in alarm. She spun around and pulled Mickey towards the Tardis, hammering on the door, trying desperately to get in.

'Oh I haven't got the key!' Rose shouted in terrified frustration.

'We're gonna die!' Mickey sobbed fearfully. Martha sighed, the poor guy had been kidnapped, copied, and now was going to die in a pit. If she wasn't so tied up, she'd go over there and give him a hug.

Giving up on the Tardis, Rose slowly turned and saw the Doctor struggling to reach the anti-plastic, and saw Martha looking at her imploringly, but still with a light scowl too. Rose's eyes widened, before she ran off to the side, seemingly reaching a decision.

'Just leave them!' Mickey shouted in fear, but Rose ignored him.

'There's nothing you can do!' Mickey shouted to her as Rose reached the far-wall, where she gathered up an axe in her hands and held it up high.

'I've got no A Levels. No job. No future. But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team' she said whilst repeatedly using the axe on a thick heavy chain. At that moment it came lose and Rose grabbed it, holding it tightly and wrapping it around her body to secure herself.

'I got the bronze!' she said proudly, and before anything could stop her, Rose was swinging across the pit over the consciousness. Martha watched her with her mouth open as Rose kicked into the dummies holding the Doctor, and knocked them falling to the Consciousness, the Anti-Plastic and all. And then she surprized Martha even more, because on her way back, she used her legs to get the dummies off HER too, freeing her.

She couldn't believe it. After the way she had been treating her, she really couldn't blame Rose for not wanting to save her too, but she had. She'd put all that aside and had saved Martha too… that was so… compassionate… maybe she hadn't abandoned the Doctor… maybe she really had died… god she hoped not.

Rose managed to land safely in the Doctor's arms as he caught her, and they grinned at each other, before looking down to see the creature squirming and writhing in agony, about to explode.

'Now we're in trouble' the Doctor told them, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

'Martha come on!' Rose screamed back to her, and Martha bolted after them.

The three of them reached the Tardis, and Mickey who was still whimpering up against it, his eyes shut tight, before the Doctor used his key to open it and the four of them rushed inside, the Doctor slamming the door shut behind them as explosion burst around the pit.

He sprinted up to the console and piloted them away, the sounds of the massive explosion outside still ringing in their ears.

'But… it was a box… oh my god… it's bigger on the inside!' Mickey gapped in disbelief. Rose patted his arm.

'I know… but… it's alright… its alien' she tried to calm him but Mickey just whimpered even more, pressing himself against the doors, trying to make himself as small as possible. Martha put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her, his eyes sparkling with fear. Martha just smiled down at him, silently trying to reassure the poor man that had been through so much that day. And really, it had been one hell of a day.

…

With a small jolt the Tardis landed and Mickey went flying out the doors, stumbling back before he fell over, still looking beyond terrified as he backed up against a wall in an alleyway.

Rose and Martha followed him out, Martha smiling reassuringly at Mickey, going over and putting a comforting arm around him, whilst Rose dug out her mobile, phoning her mother again.

'Rose! Rose! Don't go out of the house, it's not safe!' Jackie cried at her when she answered. Rose just laughed in relief, so glad to hear her mother's voice again.

'There were all of these things! And they were shooting! And they…' Jackie started explained, but satisfied that her mother was alive and well, Rose hung up, smiling to herself. It dropped when she noticed Martha comforting HER boyfriend though, before she dashed over to him.

'Are you alright Mickey? I mean… I know that was a lot to take in' Rose soothed him as Martha retracted her arm, getting the hint. She still scowled at Rose though as she backed off.

'Fat lot of good you were' Martha smirked at the Doctor, who had joined them, standing in the Tardis doorway.

'Nestene Consciousness?' he said, clicking his fingers.

'Easy' he grinned.

'Yeah right, without Rose we'd be a pile of ash right now' Martha smirked at him.

'She's right! You were useless in there. You'd both be dead if it wasn't for me' Rose smiled teasingly at him.

'Yes, we would. Thank you. Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh… I don't know… you could come with me' the Doctor suddenly offered. Rose gapped at him, but Martha just looked down at the ground sadly. She had known that that was the moment, when Rose would begin her travels with the Doctor. And although she was beginning to admit that maybe Rose wasn't at fault, she still knew what was going to happen, how pained the Doctor would be, and it was all about to start at that very moment.

'This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge' the Doctor tried to entice her.

'Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!' Mickey shouted fearfully, clinging to Rose's legs.

'He's NOT invited. What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere' the Doctor told her, making it sound… so wonderful… so brilliant in comparison to a human life, which Martha knew… it was.

'Is it always this dangerous?' Rose asked, and Martha noted it wasn't fearfully, just interestedly.

'Yeah' the Doctor nodded and Mickey tightened his grasp on Rose's legs.

'Yeah, I can't… I've um… gotta go and find my mum and um… someone's gotta look after this stupid lump… So…' Rose said, trying to deny the desire to go but it was written as plain as day on her face.

'Okay. See you around. Martha? You coming?' he asked her and she nodded, quickly making her way inside. The Doctor looked at Rose for one more moment, before he closed the door and sighed, rushing up to the console and piloting them off into the vortex.

Martha noticed how dejected he looked, and so she slowly approached his side. She didn't understand it. The Doctor had said that they travelled together, him and Rose, so why wasn't she coming. She wondered if her presence had somehow altered things.

She took a deep sigh, knowing what had to be done, what SHE had to do. In order to preserve her own personal timeline, she had to convince the Doctor to go back… and then, she had to convince Rose to come. That was it, she thought to herself. She couldn't take anymore, not after this.

That decision… that was the moment that Martha Jones gave up on the Doctor.

That was when she decided that the time lord, the man that had saved her and so many others, not even he was worth this _shattering_ heartbreak.

'Hey… you know something, I don't think she had fully decided' Martha told him, seeing him in a new light for the first time she she'd met either version of him. She was hurting, her heart was panging, fracturing into pieces, but the pain would go… she'd get over him, she knew she would, one day.

The Doctor turned to her, smiling sadly at her.

'I only ask once' he told her.

'Well, maybe you ought to make an exception' Martha told him sternly. She was NOT putting her own feelings aside just to have him argue with her, he WAS going back to Rose whether he liked it or not!

'But what about you, I thought you wanted to go home. Even if Rose comes which I doubt, are you ok with putting it off for a couple of adventures?' the Doctor asked her. Martha shook her head at him; he was not using THAT as an excuse. He was NOT going to use HER as he scapegoat, not anymore!

'It's fine. I love the travelling anyway, so yeah, it's fine, I don't mind travelling with the two of you for a bit. Then you can figure out how to send me home' Martha told him sternly. If she was being honest, yes, yes she did mind. The last thing she wanted to do was travel with the Doctor and Rose, watching them by together whilst she gave up on him, but she really had no choice. Without Rose going with them, it would cause a massive paradox; it just wasn't something Martha could ignore.

'But how do I convince her?' the Doctor asked her, sounding slightly afraid of being turned down again. Martha's eyes widened, her Doctor had been so confident in everything, but that tone, that expression… it was so… _human_, it shocked her more than she could say to see _The Doctor_ like that.

'Well, you didn't tell her it travels though time as well as space' Martha reminded him. The Doctor's mouth dropped open, before he smacked himself in the forehead for not remembering that. He beamed at Martha and pulled her into a hug, before he was piloting the Tardis, right back to a few seconds after they had just left.

He dashed over to the door and threw it wide open, seeing Rose turn back, having been walking away with Mickey.

'By the way, did I mention, it also travels in time?' he beamed at her, just knowing that would work, before he backed away inside, leaving the door open her.

Rose smiled slightly, before she turned to Mickey, who was looking at her, silently pleading with her no to go.

'Thanks' she told him.

'Thanks for what?' he asked her in bewilderment.

'Exactly' she smiled gently, before she kissed him on the cheek. She spun around and run over to the Tardis, the brightest smile lining her face as she slipped inside and closed the door behind her, off to go see the universe, off into a whole new adventure.

**...**

**And there we go! Yay! Martha's finally giving up! I just really feel that if she had to actually make sure the Doctor went back for Rose, Martha just wouldn't be able to take anymore heartbreak and would finally realise not even the Doctor is worth some things.**

**So that might make you wonder where this will go from now, well, I can see that just because Martha won't be trying to get the Doctor to fall for her anymore, that doesn't mean she'll get over him right away. She'll still feel pain for a little while, and the same thing goes for her relationship with Rose, Martha isn't suddenly going to become her best friend because it just wouldn't make sense, so it will still be a little bitter for now. But they'll become friends soon enough, don't worry. Also, I've got a little surprize in store for Martha (And my lovely readers) later on which might just make it up to her : )**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that little twist with Martha convincing him to go back for Rose, and I hope you're looking forward to 'The End of the World' (The episode and not the real one) : ) Please leave a review because I love them so much, and I'll see you in the next chapter : )**


	4. The End of the World, So Many Aliens

**Hello! Sorry for the delay, but my Craig Tyler writer's block sort of spilled over everything, but I'm clearing it up now, and thus a new chapter is born : ) So, obviously I don't own Doctor Who, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

**...**

**The End of the World**

**The End of the World, So Many Aliens**

Martha watched, trying her hardest not to break down in tears, as Rose came running into the Tardis, an excited smile covering her face. The Doctor was grinned at the blonde teenager, neither noticing the pain in Martha's face.

She knew that the Doctor, her Doctor, had never one spared her a proper glance, not in that 'You are so incredible' way, a way that made her feel loved, but she still had loved him so much, and to see, no, not just see but MAKE, him go to another woman, it hurt SO much!

She could only pray that this pain would lessen over time until the point where it was gone. If it never went, Martha would have to leave him. She couldn't keep doing this anymore, sometimes you just had to give up and admit that it's blown its course.

'Right then, Rose Tyler - you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?' the Doctor asked excitedly, already at the consoles, fully ready to be off and away.

'Wait! Shouldn't we rest first? I mean that was some adventure' Martha pointed out. Rose bristled slightly, annoyed that Martha was sort of implying that she couldn't hack it before they even went anywhere. The Doctor just waved her off.

'Nah! So much to go see Martha, we've gotta go wherever and whenever we can, try to squeeze as much in you know, that's the proper way to live' the Doctor shushed her, before turning back to Rose.

'So, forwards or backwards?' he asked again.

'Forwards. Definitely forwards' Rose beamed at him. The Doctor nodded, pressing a few buttons.

'How far?' he asked. Rose looked around for inspiration, before deciding to just pick a random number.

'One hundred years' she eventually said and the Doctor grinned, pulling a lever and turning a dial. The Time Rotor began shifting up and down in its glass column, and the entire room shook as the Tardis moved through the vortex.

'There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century' the Doctor cried as the engines stopped and the room settled down again.

'You're kidding' Rose scoffed. Martha had to admit, she herself had been quite as disbelieving the first time she had gone somewhere with the Doctor, although hers had been BACK in time, again showing that she and Rose were very opposite in almost every sense.

'That's a bit boring though, do you want to go further?' the Doctor said cockily, clearly showing off a bit.

'Fine by me!' Rose laughed. The Doctor started up the engines again, the three of them holding onto the console, before the Tardis landed again.

'Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire' the Doctor gestured at the doors, grinning widely.

'Are they as… armoured in the year 12005?' Martha asked curiously. Maybe if she looked at other men, it might help her get rid of that stinging pain in her heart. 'Yeah right' she thought bitterly to herself. As if that would work.

'Down girl' the Doctor winked teasingly at her, whilst beside him Rose shook her head.

'God you think you're so impressive' Rose said to the Doctor, choosing to ignore what she's interpreted as a little roman fetish of Martha's for the moment.

'I AM so impressive!' the Doctor pretended to look very offended.

'You are that' Martha whispered to herself, but thankfully neither the Doctor nor Rose heard her, or picked up on her mournful tone.

'You wish!' Rose teased the Doctor, who responded in the most childish way possible.

'Right Rose Tyler, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go' he said, drawing himself up importantly, as he started up the engines once more.

'Hold on!' he called as they bounced through the vortex, until with a loud pinging, the Tardis hit down and they righted themselves on their feet.

'Where are we?' Rose asked softly, excitedly. The Doctor merely pointed at the doors. Rose turned and looked at them in anticipation.

'What's out there?' the blonde woman asked, but again the Doctor opted just to point, not replying beyond that. Rose smiled at him, before she stepped outside of the doors, looking around at her new surroundings.

Finding herself in a strange sort of gallery like room, Rose frowned when she saw nothing on display. The Doctor and Martha soon followed her out, and Martha looked around in interest too.

So this place had been where Rose's first trip had been. Interesting. Although it pained her to say this, Martha was fascinated at seeing this previous Doctor and Rose Tyler. She missed her own Doctor, that was true enough, and she wanted to get back to her own time, but seeing the Doctor and Rose together, it made her wonder exactly what it was about the blonde woman that had made the man she knew love her so dearly. And by being there, she was FINALLY getting some of the answers she had yearned for about the mysterious Doctor that refused to give up anything about himself.

She turned her head when she heard the sound of the sonic screwdriver, and saw that the Doctor had used it to open a grey metal shutter covering a window. Looking out, Martha drew in a breath at the exact same time that Rose let out a gasp.

The two women silently approached the window, the Doctor smirking in amusement as he joined them. He loved this bit, the first trip, seeing their reactions and expressions; it was amazing just how much excitement a human could give off when they saw things like this.

Just outside the window, the Earth hung in the sky, beautiful as ever, glowing slightly in the light of the sun, which was currently a furious orange tinged with red and gold, as the entire sky seemed to be boiling an angry scarlet colour, like it was burning with heat.

'You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day... hold on...' the Doctor said, looking at his watch.

'This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world' he told them both. Rose just carried on looking out the window, whilst Martha turned to the Doctor, slightly surprized that he had taken them here for their first trip… well, Rose anyway. She still counted Shakespeare and the Carrionites as HER first trip.

'What are those?' Rose asked, pointing at something outside. The Doctor stepped forwards, pressing himself against the glass panel, whilst Martha looked out too. She saw two small metal ships heading towards the spaceship they were on, tiny in comparison to them.

'Shuttles carrying visitors' the Doctor told her, just before an announcement over a speaker system backed up his words.

'Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking. Guests are reminded that platform 1 forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite' the announcement called out.

'Come on then, drinks!' the Doctor smiled, gently grasping Rose by the shoulder and steering her out of the room, her laughter echoing behind her. Martha quickly followed, not wanted into get lost in this place.

The three of them quickly headed down a corridor to what was hopefully the Manchester Suite.

'So, when it says 'guests' does that mean people?' Rose asked the Doctor curiously.

'Depends what you mean by people' the Doctor said evasively.

'I mean people. What do you mean?' Rose frowned in confusion.

'He means aliens' Martha told the blonde girl. Rose frowned at her slightly, raising her eyebrows that Martha had managed to work that out so quickly. With a somewhat suspicious look lining her face, Rose turned to the Doctor for confirmation. He silently nodded, and Rose nodded once too.

'What are they doing on board this spaceship? Have they come to see the end of the Earth?' Martha asked.

'Yeah, they've come to watch the planet burn, well, the great and good anyway, and it's not a spaceship, more like an observation deck' the Doctor told the two of them as he used the sonic to open a door for them. Stepping in a glossy room with a large window forming the last wall, the trio found themselves in what could only be the Manchester Suite.

'What for?' Rose asked, perplexed.

'Fun' was the simple reply she got.

'And when you say the great and the good?' Martha asked, although she was fairly certain that she knew the answer already.

'What I mean is the rich' the Doctor told her. Martha nodded, she had been right.

'Oh great, the snobs then' Rose rolled her eyes slightly. To her, it sounded like the sort of people that judged other by their bank accounts and not their person. To type that judged based on appearance, the upper and middle class sneering at the 'chavs' off the old estates. Sort of the way she felt Martha looked at her.

'But, hold on, they did this once on 'Newsround Extra' - the sun expanding - that takes hundreds of years' Rose said suddenly as they reached the window, looking out at the earth and sun once again. Even a second time, Martha was certainly put that sight on her most beautiful space scenes list.

'Millions. But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?' the Doctor said, and peering out, Rose could just about make out small satellites orbiting around the sky over the Earth.

'Gravity satellites. That's holding back the sun' the Doctor explained.

'What, they can hold back the heat and light and solar energy? Why hasn't the planet turned into an icecap then?' Martha couldn't help but ask.

'Not all the heat and light, just enough to prevent the planet boiling' the Doctor reassured her.

'The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things?' Rose added into the conversation, trying to show that she could be clever too. She might be just a shop girl, but she knew some stuff too, and she didn't like being made to feel insignificant, which is what Martha, albeit unintentionally, was making her feel like.

'They did. And the trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over!' the Doctor said excitedly.

'How long has it got?' Rose asked sadly, making Martha glance at her. There she went again, that kindness, that concern about everyone and everything, even the Earth itself. Martha just couldn't make heads or tails of the girl.

It seemed neither woman could understand the other very well.

'About half an hour. And the planet gets roasted' the Doctor said happily.

'Must you sound so happy about that?' Martha eyed him dirtily.

'Sorry' the Doctor looked down, slightly ashamed of letting his excitement run away with him.

'But is that why we're here though? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth? Are we going to stop this?' Rose asked, trying to defend the Doctor slightly from Martha's claim that he was happy about this.

'No, we're not going to stop this. I'm not saving it. Time's up' the Doctor said sternly. This moment, it was fixed in time. The Earth had to burn on this day, forever. Nothing could ever change that, and with the Time Lords gone and the chance of infinite chaos and destruction increased without time being governed, the Doctor wasn't foolish enough to even try.

'But what about the people?' Rose asked wearily.

'New Earth right?' Martha eyed the Doctor who looked shocked that she knew that before chalking it up to an adventure she must have had with his future incarnation. Either that or she had made an EXTREMELY good guess.

Rose frowned at the dark woman. How did she keep doing things like that? Knowing things that made no sense. Just who was this Martha Jones? Why had she appeared throughout history too? She had discounted Clive's theory that she was the Doctor's companion, because THIS was her first trip with him, just like it was hers. So how could she possibly know things like she did?

'Yeah, nice new planet, some of the humans are already there, and wiser now about global warming and all that! This planet's empty now, nobody left on its surface' the Doctor said. Although the planet itself would be gone, the human race wouldn't end with it, and that in itself was enough to be thankful for.

'But none of them are coming to see it burn?' Martha asked, slightly disgusted by the lack of remorse the future of her own race were showing, it growing when the Doctor nodded in confirmation.

'So it's just us then, the only humans to see it go' Rose whispered, looking out at her planet once more, not amused by the irony that the last two girls to see their planet go didn't even like each other all that much despite this moment being something to unite over.

But then the moment was shattered.

'Who the hell are you?' a voice asked rudely from behind them, making all three of them jump and spin on the spot. And Rose's mouth dropped open and Martha's eyes widened.

A man, dressed in a long brown coat and wearing a matching skull cap was storming towards them, but it wasn't any of that which was surprizing, it was the fact that his skin was bright blue! He was a blue man!

'Oh my god, is he a genie like the one in Aladdin?' Martha jokingly asked the Doctor quietly, who sniffled a chuckle as the man reached them, glaring at all three of them. Martha and the Doctor schooled their features in placid expressions, whilst Rose stared at him with undisguised shock.

'Oh! That's nice, thanks' the Doctor greeted the man.

'But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now!' the man, presumably some kind of steward for this whole event, said frantically.

'That's me, I'm a guest, look! I've got an invitation! Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor plus two. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler and she's Martha Jones. They're my plus two. That all right?' the Doctor asked smugly, flashing the psychic paper at the man.

'Well... obviously' the Steward muttered embarrassed and Rose couldn't help but wonder if he turned purple when he blushed.

'Apologies, et cetera. If you're on-board, we'd better start. Enjoy' the strange blue man nodded at them and the Doctor returned the gesture. Once the steward had walked away, the Doctor flashed the psychic paper at Rose and Martha.

'The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time' the Doctor smiled.

'Not always' Martha smirked knowingly. Shakespeare had seen through it.

'Not on people either extremely clever or slightly psychic' the Doctor shrugged in agreement.

'He's blue' was all Rose managed to say, starting to sound a little overwhelmed.

'Yep!' the Doctor said happily

'I think he'd out of a lamp' Martha joked, trying to make Rose feel more at ease. Although her feelings towards the girl were still less than friendly, it wouldn't hurt to at least try and make more of an effort with Rose. Maybe they wouldn't be friends, but at the very least, they could be civil. Rose seemed to appreciate the gesture, seeing as she managed a small giggle.

'Okay...' she chuckled. Across the room, the steward was setting up a microphone, before he began speaking through it, his voice booming out over the station's speaker system.

'We have in attendance, the Doctor, Rose Tyler and Martha Jones. Thank you! All staff to their positions' he ordered, clapping his hands, and immediately all the doors to the suite were opened, and a wave of little blue people came scurrying into the room.

Rose and Martha were shocked for a moment, before they came to terms with it. After seeing the Steward, the surprize had slightly worn off a bit.

'OK, so we've got a space station, the end of the world, the year five billion, a genie, and now Smurfs… I take it back, you are VERY impressive' Rose laughed, carrying on the joke that Martha had started.

The Doctor beamed.

'Yes!' he grinned, doing a fist pump whilst Rose and Martha laughed. They sobered up a little though as the Steward's next announcement quickly came.

'Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa' he announced, and the doors opened to reveal three figures coming in.

Rose's mouth dropped open. They were trees! Tree people! Skin like bark, fingers like twigs, and strange sort of flowering blooms sprouting from their heads. They were… trees!

Martha looked shocked too, but considering some of the things she had seen like the Judoon and the Family of Blood and Dalek Sec, tree people weren't the most worrisome of aliens to meet.

'There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank-you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon' the steward continued, and sitting in a hovering chair of sorts came a strange tubby blue pixie like creature with a heart shaped had and a terrier like face. Rose was looking more and more bewildered, whilst Martha became more and more fascinated by the unusual creatures arriving.

'And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme' the steward announce, and in came a crowd of hooded figures, all of them wearing long black robes that hid their faces and bodies.

Rose was little more distressed now, whilst the Doctor seemed to find her expression hilarious. Martha was going to have to teach him to be more considerate in the future. Especially after that little Mickey incident back in London 2005.

'The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you!' in came two tall beings with blackish blue scaly round heads, small black eyes, one wearing a toga like outfit of pure white, the other a similar outfit in jet black.

'Cal 'Spark Plug' two creatures with robotic mask like faces, one wearing a greyish flowing cloak and headpiece, the other with a golden version of the dress wear.

'Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo' a married couple of bird like beings, with large brown feathery heads and dark coloured beaks wearing black silk.

The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light' two deep pink skinned creatures with large bulbous like heads, wearing scarlet coloured robes, with one carrying a small white book.

At that moment, the Doctor's, Rose's, and Martha's attention was caught by Jabe as the strangely pretty tree lady came over to them. Her associates, Lute and Coffa, were flanking her on either side; both carrying silver trays with little pots with sprout set on them.

'Pocahontas' Martha whispered to Rose, making yet another TV reference but forcing Rose to have to stifle a laugh all the same.

'The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather' Jabe greeted them warmly, offering the Doctor one of the small plant pots. He smiled and took it, handing it off to Rose as he patted his pockets.

'Thank you! Yes, gifts... erm...' the Doctor struggled to find something. Martha began rummaging through her own pockets, but found nothing they could give as gift either.

'I give you in return, air from my lungs' the Doctor eventually said, gently blowing air onto Jabe's face, who closed her eyes as if enjoying the sensation. Rose looked bewildered and Martha mildly amused.

'How... intimate' Jabe said softly a few moments later.

'There's more where that came from' the Doctor winked flirtatiously at the tree woman. Martha grimaced slightly. Her Doctor had been practically frigid towards her, but this one was flirting with a tree? Nice, real nice.

'I bet there is...'Jabe smirked mischievously. Martha strained to keep in her laughter at the look on Rose's face. The blonde girl was wearing the sort of look you could only express when you saw the man you were travelling with flirting with a tree. One that Martha had never thought she'd see before and would probably never see again.

Before anyone could say anything more though, the Steward's voice carried over to them, and Martha's head snapped around in shock as she heard a name that she actually recognised.

'Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe' the blue man said and to her general astonishment, the Face of Boe, _the Face of Boe that had died right before her_, came wheeling into the suite.

Martha blinked, before she suddenly understood. The version she had met must have been a future version, whilst this Face of Boe hadn't reached that point yet. She briefly wondered if this was the first time that the Doctor had met the ancient being, and judging by the look on the time lord's face, it was. Martha was about to go over to the giant head, when suddenly the Max of Balhoon came rolling over to them.

'The Moxx of Balhoon' the Doctor greeted warmly.

'My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva' the little blue creature announced, and before anybody could react, the creature spat with surprizing accuracy right in Rose's eye.

'Thank you very much' the Doctor thanked the creature whilst Martha turned away, desperate to hide her amusement as what had happened to Rose. She knew she shouldn't be laughing, but it was funny, and she still held a bit of resentment towards the blonde girl, so it was somewhat justified.

Rose glared at the Doctor and Martha as she rubbed the spit out of her eye, whilst the Adherents of the Repeated Meme came over to them. Martha shivered slightly. She didn't know what it was about them but they really gave her the creeps.

'Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs' the Doctor greeted, breathing heavily into their hoods.

'A gift of peace in all good faith' they chanted in slightly robotic voices, the leader holding out a larger silver orb, which the Doctor heartily took, throwing it up and down in his hands before passing it to Martha.

As the Adherents moved on, the steward was reading out the last guest's announcement.

'And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth The Last Human' he declared proudly and the doors opened once more.

Martha frowned in confusion. She had met humans in the future, on New Earth, so how could there be 'The Last Human'? And especially now?

And the thing that came through the doors into the suite was definitely NOT what Martha envisioned as a human.

The creature was literally just a sheet of skin, held tightly bound in a metal frame with a brain in a jar at the base of the metal structure. The only other features on the being were a bright of cobalt blue eyes and a pair of thin lips.

The Doctor was grinning at Rose and Martha, judging their reactions. Rose looked gobsmacked, and Martha looked revolted. There was no way THAT was a product of evolution, which meant that the thing had done that to itself… which was so gross!

'The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen' the steward named the thing, also identifying that it was in fact female.

'Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am' Cassandra cried in false modesty. Martha immediately rolled her eyes, already disliking the… woman?

'Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me' the skin whispered to one of the men by her side, a man in a white boiler, who sprayed her with a solution in a canister.

'Truly, I am The Last Human' Cassandra declared, turning her attention back to the room. Meanwhile Rose was creeping closer, around the edge of the room, trying to get a better look at what supposedly the human race had become in the future.

'My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil' Cassandra said mournfully. Whilst she talked, Rose had completed her circle around Cassandra, and had got around to see the last human from every angle. To her astonishment, she really was as flat as she looked.

Martha frowned. She couldn't help that nagging feeling that Cassandra had destroyed herself. Humanity couldn't really have evolved like that. No, Cassandra had purposefully done that to herself, and that made Martha feel sick to her stomach.

'I have come to honour them and… say goodbye. Oh, no tears' Cassandra sniffled, and one of her surgeons wiped her tears away.

'No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself - the last remaining ostrich egg' she declared, and in came one of the Smurf Staff with a large red velvet cushion, set upon which was a large grey speckled egg.

'Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils' Cassandra stated, and Martha loudly snorted. Every turned and looked at her, and she dipped her head, looking at the floor, trying to stop her giggles. Cassandra eyed her in annoyance, before continuing her speech.

'Or maybe that was my third husband?' she joked, causing the other aliens to laugh whilst Rose rolled her eyes slightly.

'Who knows? Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines!' Cassandra giggled. Whilst behind her, the staff were wheeling a large jukebox into the room.

'And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers' Cassandra told them, and once again Martha had trouble stopping her giggles. This…'woman'… clearly didn't know a thing about her own culture and history.

'Play on!' Cassandra ordered and suddenly Tainted Love by Soft Cell came blaring out over the speakers. Martha roared with laughter as all the other began to mingle, Rose looked bewildered, and the Doctor was doing a bopping little dance in time with the music.

'Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in 30 minutes' the Steward told them all. And that was when Rose lost it. There was just too many aliens, everywhere she looked, there was just… stuff, alien stuff, and nothing else human, except Martha (Who had made it clear that she didn't think too much of her), and so she ran from the room.

The Doctor, a concerned expression on his face, dashed off after her. Martha went to follow, by was distracted by a low humming in her head.

'Martha Jones' the enigmatic voice of the Face of Boe said to her.

'Hello… err… time lines, not the first time I've met you, so is this the first time you've met me… in either reality' Martha added onto the end of her sentence. For her, all these events had already happened, just without her being there. Now, they were happening again, just differently, sort of like a parallel timeline, one that she was creating. It was an awful lot for her to get her head around, and she'd been trying, she really had, but it was still a bit confusing.

The Face of Boe chuckled deeply, telepathically in her mind.

'No Martha, I met you an awful long time ago in my timeline, in both realities in fact… you are lost, young student' he noted.

'I… do you know how I can back to him?' Martha asked, not even bothering to ask him how he knew what had happened to her. For all she knew, he may have read her mind or something equally disturbing.

'I'm afraid I cannot help you much in that aspect, you see it's already happened for me, and as you know, rewriting time is a very tricky matter. You must be careful Martha, what you are doing is walking a dangerously tight rope' he warned.

'What do you mean?' Martha frowned.

'Events for you must stay the same, your own past mustn't be rewritten… but events before you met the Doctor can be altered by you, and only you, just… be careful. See you at the Blitz' the wise old face told her. Martha opened her mouth to ask him more questions, but the face wheeled off before she could even get the words out.

Martha frowned. What did _that_ mean? See you at the Blitz?

…

The Doctor saw the lost expression of Rose's face and immediately knew that it had gotten a bit too much for her. Admittedly, this trip was kind of a trial run, amongst other things, just to see how Rose could handle all this alien stuff. Then the proper journeys could begin.

Normally Martha would have one too, but since he knew that she travelled with him in his own future (The Tardis Telepathic Circuits letting him know that she was being truthful when she revealed that), he would allow her to continue travelling with him until she found a way to get back where she belonged… if that was even possible. He wasn't completely sure yet if they could managed it without tearing time apart, something he was NOT willing to do, further companion or not.

So far, Rose had been very good. She had accepted the proof before her eyes, with little struggle, and she asked good questions. Her morals were there, which he sensed might be a bit problematic in the future but not overly so, and she seemed to be enjoying herself. So even though she had clearly lost it for a moment, he was confident that if he could talk to her, she'd snap back into it. He hoped so; he _really_ needed people around him more than ever… even though he _certainly_ didn't deserve it, not after what he had just did… the time war… his own people…

As he crossed the room to follow after the distressed human, Jabe, the tree lady, called out to him.

'Doctor?' she called, and when he paused and looked at her, she snapped a photo of him with the small computer in her hands.

'Thank you' she nodded at him and he continued, shrugging off that moment, thinking it was probably memorabilia on Jabe's part, so she didn't forget who was out the event that day. He didn't mind, his thoughts were too concerned with Rose at that moment. As he left through the doors, he noticed the Adherents of the Repeated Meme somewhat forcible hand one of those silver balls to the Steward.

…

Martha was just talking to the Max of Balhoon about his own species, interested as ever, when she noted that Jabe had stopped near to them, smacking her small hand held computer in annoyance.

'Identify species. Please identify species' the tree lady ordered. The computer made a soft whistling noise.

'Now, stop it. Identify his race. Where's he from?' Jabe demanded of the machine again. Martha vaguely wondered who 'he' was.

The computer whistled again, before Jabe gasped in shock.

'It's impossible' Jabe whispered in awe, before she hurried away. Martha titled her head in confusion after the green woman. What had that been about?

As she turned back to the Max of Balhoon, she failed to spot a small robotic metal spider climb out of one of the metal eggs that had been handed out, identical to the one in her pocket.

…

Rose was sitting in one of the galleries, a different one to the one they had first arrived in, just looking out at the raging sun, her own planet deep beneath her. She shook her head. Even the sun seemed like a stranger now, all because she had just followed the Doctor, without even really thinking about it.

She sighed, just… thinking, when she jumped as the door opened behind her. Spinning around, she saw a member of the blue staff come in, but this one was like he Steward, normal height… and a female… carrying a toolbox.

'Sorry, am I allowed to be in here?' Rose asked her politely, getting up, ready to leave. The woman looked around uneasily, as if afraid of being watched, before she replied in a hushed tone.

'You have to give us permission to talk' she told Rose, who frowned slightly but gave in to the future culture objective regardless.

'Uh… you… have permission…?' she said slowly. The woman beamed at her.

'Thank you! And, no. You're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere' the woman told her happily, obviously shocked but pleased by Rose's 'kindness'.

'Okay' Rose nodded quietly. The woman went to a small panel on the wall, entering a code and pulling it opened on its hinges.

'What's your name?' Rose asked suddenly.

'Raffalo' the woman smiled at her.

'Raffalo?' Rose struggled to pronounce the weird name.

'Yes, Miss. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance' Raffalo assured her, kneeling at the open vent.

'There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system, he's not getting any hot water' Raffalo explained.

'So, you're a plumber?' Rose asked, shocked. She'd have thought that by the year five billion, boilers would either be perfectly designed or not used anymore.

'That's right, Miss' Raffalo nodded.

'They still have plumbers?' Rose asked in surprized.

'I hope so! Else I'm out of a job!' Raffalo chuckled and Rose gave a small smile.

'Where are you from?' she asked curiously. As strange as it was, talking to a blue woman with a funny name was actually helping to make her feel a little better about being so far from normality.

'Crespallion' was the reply that Rose got.

'That's a planet, is it?' Rose asked.

'No, Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex 56. And where are you from, Miss? If you don't mind me asking' she added, as if remembering herself suddenly.

'No! Not at all. Erm… I dunno, a long way away… I just sort of, hitched a lift with this man… I didn't even think about it… I don't even know who he is… he's a complete stranger…' Rose whispered fearful to herself. She knew that it was daft, but maybe Mickey had had a point. He had been worried that Clive would hurt her, but this, this was so much worse. If the Doctor hurt her, if he killed her, nobody she cared about would ever know. She could be lying, dying on some moon or a corpse in deep space, and her mum would never find her.

Raffalo looked at her, worried that she had upset her, until Rose managed to snap herself out of it slightly.

'Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with it!' she forced herself to sound cheerful, beginning to walk away, her thoughts now much darker than they had been before.

'Thank you, Miss. And… Thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate' Raffalo smiled gratefully at her.

'Okay. See you later' Rose smiled, before she walked away, closing the door behind her.

…

The Doctor was walking through the corridors, looking through the doors to each gallery room for Rose when the Steward's voice rang out over the speaker system.

'Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery 15 please report to the steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of all teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty 5.4/cup/16. Thank you' the announcement read. Sighing in annoyance, the Doctor span on the spot and headed back in the direction of the Steward's office.

…

'Earth Death in 25 minutes. Earth Death in 25 minutes' the system called, reminding them that the Earth's time was running out.

Rose, who was sitting on the steps one of the gallery rooms, was looking out at the burning sun, whilst fiddling absentmindedly with the potted plant that Jabe had given them, lost in her thoughts.

'Oh, thanks' she scowled at the ceiling, almost as if it had been mocking her by telling her that her planet's time was almost up. Shaking her head, Rose turned back to the tree trimming.

'Hello! My name's Rose. That's a sort of plant. We might be related...' she shook her head, putting the plant down, realising what she had just done.

'I'm talking to a twig' she frowned. Ever seen she had met the Doctor and Martha, things had just gone… crazy, insane. In fact, she wasn't even sure anymore that she was actually awake and wasn't in some kind of fantastic dream world.

Frowning as she looked out at her own planet, Rose completely missed the sound of scurrying metal in the air vent behind her.

…

The Doctor supervised as the Tardis was being carried away by the staff to be put with the shuttles, supposedly out of harm's way.

'Oi, now, careful with that. Park it properly. No scratches' he shouted as one of the staff dropped his part of the Tardis, causing it smack off the floor.

As the blue box was carried out the door, one of the Smurf staff bounded over to the Doctor, let out a high pitched squeaky sound before handing the time lord a card and walking away. Looking down at the tiny pink card in his hand, the Doctor chuckled, reading it. 'Have a nice day' it told him. He was so busy watching his ship being escorted away that he failed to spot a small metal spider scurrying up the wall behind him.

…

Martha was enjoying a sort of slushy drink on offer, sort of lemon flavoured if she was correct. It was nice, just a little… different, but enjoyable all the same. She was really enjoying herself now. The Doctor had never really taken her anywhere like this before, and it was nice… in a strange way, seeing the types of places he had gone before he had met her.

She frowned. It was nice seeing the places he and _Rose_ had gone too. Sighing, Martha looked out the window at the stormy sun, completely oblivious to the metal orb in her pocket opening, and completely unaware of the small metal spider jumping out and scurrying away before she spotted it, hiding under a table.

…

Rose was still sitting quietly, lost in thought, when she heard the Doctor's voice coming from the doorway behind her.

'Rose? Are you in there?' He asked. She didn't reply, but seconds later the door opened and the Doctor came strolling in.

'Aye aye!' he grinned, sitting down on the other side of the stairs so that they were parallel to one another.

'What do you think, then?' he asked her casually. Rose quickly forced a bright expression onto her face, covering up her internal dilemma of confusion.

'Great! Yeah... fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper...' she teased lightly and the Doctor chuckled. There was a short pause, and then Rose continued in a soft voice.

'They're just, so alien' she stated, and the Doctor threw her a questioning look.

'The aliens. Are so alien. You look at 'em... and they're alien' she shook her head, hearing just how mad it really sounded.

'Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South' the Doctor mused. Rose just looked at him, as if she was really seeing him properly for the first time.

'Where are you from?' she asked suspiciously.

'All over the place' he shrugged her off, evasive as ever.

'They all speak English' she frowned.

'No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brain, translates' the Doctor explained her. Shock and anger flashed through across Rose's face again, before she started speaking again, now sounding suspicious.

'It's inside my brain?' she asked darkly.

'Well, in a good way' the Doctor shrugged, and then Rose flipped her lid.

'Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?' she started shouting, angry now and showing it.

'I didn't think about it like that' the Doctor frowned, as if only just thinking about this for the first time.

'No! You were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South! Who are you then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?' Rose demanded. The Doctor looked at her, a little surprized by her sudden outburst, turned away from her.

'I'm just The Doctor' he said quietly.

'From what planet?' Rose yelled at him.

'Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!' the Doctor shouted back.

'Where are you from?!' she demanded again.

'What does it matter?' he shot back at her.

'Tell me who you are!' Rose cried, furious.

'This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!' he stormed over to her, getting in her face, glaring down at her. And Rose glared right back at him. She didn't care if he was a time lord and she was 'only a human', or even 'only a shop girl'. She had literally put her life in his hands, and she deserved to know exactly whose hands they were.

'Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me!' she shouted, enraged that he hadn't thought of that.

The Doctor didn't reply, he just walked down the rest of the steps and stood by the window, looking at, clearly agitated and angry.

'Earth Death in 20 minutes. Earth Death in 20 minutes' the speakers told them. Sighing deeply, and trying _extremely_ hard to rein in her temper, Rose walked down the steps and to the Doctor's side.

'Alright... as my mate Shareen says... don't argue with the designated driver...' Rose said, calming down, marginally anyway. The Doctor, even though he still had his back to her, smiled slightly at that comment.

Rose got her mobile out of her pocket and waved it around, trying to get a signal.

'Can't exactly call for a taxi… there's no signal. We're out of range… by just a bit!' she half-smiled, looking down at the earth below. Yeah, just a tiny bit out of range.

'Tell you what…' the Doctor said; plucking Rose's mobile out of her hand.

'With a little bit of jiggery pokery…' he muttered, using his sonic screwdriver on the phone.

'Is that a technical term, 'jiggery pokery'?' Rose asked, the tension starting to ebb away.

'Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?' the Doctor asked, a small smile coming to his face.

'Nah, failed hullabaloo' she shook her head, laughing.

'Oh… anyway, there you go' the Doctor said, offering her phone back to her.

Rose took it and looked up at him uncertainly. When he nodded at her encouragingly, Rose dialled her mum's number and put the phone to her ear as it rang.

'Hello?' Jackie answered after a few rings. Rose's eyes went extremely wide.

'Mum?' she almost gasped. She didn't think she had ever been so relieved to hear her mother's voice before.

'Oh, what is it? What's wrong? What have I done now? Oh, this red top's falling to bits! You should get your money back. Go on! There must be something, you never phone in the middle of the day!' Jackie babbled away, causing Rose to laugh in joy.

'What's so funny?' her mother demanded.

'Nothing! You all right, though?' Rose asked happily. The Doctor smiled slightly from behind her.

Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?' Jackie asked.

'What day is it?' Rose replied.

'Wednesday. All day. You got a hangover? Oh, I tell you what, put a quid in that lottery syndicate, I'll pay you back later' Jackie promised.

'Yeah, um, I was just calling 'cause I might be late home' Rose said uncertainly.

'Is there something wrong?' Rose could hear the concern in her mother's voice as she asked this.

'No! I'm fine! Top of the world!' she laughed and the Doctor shook with silent laughter from behind her. Jackie cut off the connection and Rose put her phone away, looking stunned.

'Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill' the Doctor teased when she didn't say anything.

'That was 5 billion years ago. So... she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead' Rose shook her head sadly, her face looking far-away.

'Bundle of laughs, you are' the Doctor smirked. Suddenly the entire room, no the entire station, shuddered violently. Rose immediately looked at the Doctor, wanting to know what was happening.

'That's not supposed to happen…' the Doctor frowned thoughtfully, before he smiled excitedly.

…

Martha jumped so violently when the entire room shook around her that she spilt her drink all down the front of her top, a block of ice actually going down her down. Gasping in shock at the cold object being suddenly flung against her chest, she quickly shook it out so that it clattered away across the floor. Scowling in annoyance, she quickly gathered up some napkins and began dapping at the front of her wet top.

She looked up when she heard the Steward's voice giving an announcement over the speakers.

'Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you' he told them. Martha frowned slightly. She didn't know what it was about the tone of his voice, but something told her that that tremor was NOT gravity pockets and was NOT normal.

She was so lost in that thought that she completely failed to spot a small metal spider scurrying up the wall behind her, slipping through an air vent, unnoticed by all.

**...**

**And there we go! Now I really wanted to add Martha into the Doctor and Rose's row, but at the same time I didn't because A) I'm trying to make this as different from my other series 1 rewrite, and B) I wanted Martha and the Face of Boe to talk. I won't be doing this with every moment the Doctor and Rose have, because then there'd be no point in this story, so please don't complain about the fact I've done it here : )**

**Secondly, oh my god, the 50th is coming soon! I really can't wait for it, it's looking good in its trailers : )**

**And thirdly, thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and please keep doing it. I just want to make some things clear that were brought up in some reviews. In this, Martha is bitter towards Rose because the Doctor choose her and not Martha, but she's not jealous of the girl. I'm sorry if it appeared that way but she's really not. And to be honest, I think Martha is judged to harshly. Let's face it, the Doctor didn't exactly treat her well did he. And he did pretty much rubbed it in her face how she'd never be Rose. That's why Martha doesn't like her but it's not like she really jealous of Rose. she just doesn't like constantly being compared to her. She just wanted for the Doctor to give her a chance, that's all. Oh, and as for Martha calling her an idiot, it was just her panic at the situation. She'd just been sent back in time and across space by an angel, she didn't know where she was, and she was being attacked by Shop Window Dummies. And Rose didn't get it at all, that's why Martha shouted that at her. **

**And I agree with you guys, I think Martha is a wonderful character. I like to think that I had quite a good way of getting to know all the characters. You see, I didn't start watching Doctor Who until about half-way through series 4 and I loved it. I bought all the DVDs and instantly fell in love with Ten and Donna. The next series I got was series 3 and then I loved Martha too. I didn't really get the whole 'Rose' thing then, so I got series 1 and then series 2, so I sort of went backwards through the companions. I got to like all of them rather then thinking 'Oh, Martha replaced Rose, we must hate her' and Martha was brilliant in her own right. Oh course I'm a Ten/Rose shipper, but that doesn't mean I can't like Martha too, so I really don't want people to think I'm portraying her as a jealous cow because I'm really not and I can't stand character bashing. There are characters people won't like, but that's no reason to portray them badly : )**

**So I hope this clears all that up, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until the next time, keep on reading!**


End file.
